Sisterly visit
by Eternal Rain Spirit
Summary: Sequel to 'Midnight Meal'. the morning after Blake's late dinner with Jaune her and the others are in for a surprise when two special girls come to Beacon to visit their favourite brother
1. Chapter 1: the arrival

**good day, this is the sequel to 'Midnight Meal'**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: the arrival**

 _ **Saturday - 08:00 am**_

the sun was shining, the sky was clear and team RWBY was ready for a good start to the weekend

Blake... wasn't having a good start

why you ask

"come on Blake, tell me what you did last night" one Yang Xiao Long wined

well that answer your question

ever since Yang found Blake gone last night she's been asking what she did, even though Blake kept saying the same thing

"I told you, I missed dinner and went to get something to eat" Blake said plainly

"yeah right, I've never seen you smile like that from food" Yang said not believing her partner, she got an idea and turned to her partner with a mischievous smirk

"oooooh, were you and Sun on a late night second date"

"no" Blake said deadpaned, besides she and Sun never really went on a date in the first place, there was that time at the dance but Blake didn't really think of it as a date

Sun is a cool guy but... she doesn't really know

Weiss turned on her heels to the black and yellow themed girls "Yang stop bothering her"

"oh please Ice Queen like you wouldn't won't to go on a date with Neptune" Yang said with a wink

Weiss 'humph' and turned her nose up at Yang and walked after Ruby

"come on guys let's go" Ruby yelled running into the cafeteria

the rest of the team followed walking into a somewhat empty dinning hall, they grabbed their breakfast and sat down with their sister team JNPR just in time to hear the beginning of Pyrrha and Jaune conversation

"so your sisters are coming" she asked

Jaune nodded "yeah, although their a little late" he said with worry

"I'm sure their fine" Ren said to calm his friend, it worked making Jaune smile in appreciation

Nora lend over the table to look at her team leader "is that why you were up cooking last night"

Blake froze mid-bite into her tuna melt and slowly turned wide eyed to her team, she saw three reactions

Yang's Cheshire grin

Weiss choking on her drink

and a confused Ruby who was to focused on her cookies

"so~ that's what you were doing last night~" Yang sang her grin growing wider -if that was even possible- but also got both teams attention

Blake sighed and placed down her sandwich reluctantly "I got up to get some food, ran onto Jaune, he offered to make me something" she explained

"why didn't you tell us" Ruby asked tilting her head

Blake looked at Ruby

then to Yang

then back to Ruby with a look that said 'are you serious'

"oh... good point" Ruby said with Weiss and most of the table nodding in agreement

"so what you make chef" Yang asked resting her head in her hands

"I just cut up a salmon and made some sushi"

"you made sushi" Weiss said in disbelief, their was only a few places that make or even teaches how to make sushi

"Jaune seems to be a very skilled cook" Blake said in his defence

"yeah, he helps Renny make pancakes all the time" Nora said happily

Yang's smile grew a little wider "so is there anything else you two did that Jaune's skilled- hmp" she teased until Blake threw one of her chicken nuggets into Yang's mouth stopping her

"so your sisters are late getting here" Blake asked changing the subject

before Jaune could answer the doors to the cafeteria opened

through the doors walked Glynda Goodwitch and floating behind her was large wooden crate, she stopped at the two teams table and placed the crate down

"what's that professor" Weiss asked politely

"a package, for Mr. Arc"

"for me" Jaune said getting up and walking over to the crate, as he got closer he could see the top of the crate bulge up and hear muffled sounds from inside

Jaune eyes widened "HIT THE DECK" he shouted flipping one of the unused tables and hiding behind it, the rest of team JNPR on instinct followed their leader behind the table

"what are they doing" Prof. Goodwitch asked sternly

"I have no..." Blake was saying till her Faunus ears picked up on the noise coming from the crate "idea" she said slowly ducking under the table

"Blake what are 'you' doing" Yang asked her partner looking under the table

* _CRACK_ *

the rest of team RWBY and Glynda looked to the crate to see a spider web crack on the top, then in an orange flash the top of the crate exploded making RWY fall off of the bench and Prof. Goodwitch stop the shrapnel with her Semblance

"SURPRISE BIG BROTHER" two young voices shouted

Blake getting out from under the table looked around as red, orange and yellow confetti fell down to the floor as everyone in the cafeteria looked to the crate

standing up in the crate were two girls

one looked to be 12 years old with red hair in a high ponytail that seems to spike up and golden eyes, she was wearing a red sleeveless hoodie zipped-up, jean shorts and some red high tops

the other was a younger girl who looked to be 8 years old, she had bright wild orange hair down to her mid-back (like Yang's) and brown eyes, she was wearing a long sleeved orange hoodie that covered her hands and went down to her knees acting like a dress, she also had high tops but in orange

"Garnet, Amber, what are you doing" Jaune asked walking out from the flipped table

"visiting you brother" both girls say at the same time

this shocked most of the people around but not because of the fact their Jaune's sisters or that they just exploded from a wooden box

no what shocked a lot of people was the red cat ears and tail Garnet had and the round orange ears on Amber's head that look like a bears

' _Jaune's sisters are Faunus_ ' Blake thought surprised

"that's not exactly what I was talking about" Jaune said walking over to them as Garnet was claiming out of the box, Amber was holding her arms up silently asking Jaune to pick her up

Jaune grabbed her from under the armpits and lifted her out of the box, placing her down Amber quickly ran up and hugged him, her face buried in his stomach

Garnet joined as well in the hug showing she was only a head taller then Amber

"brother~" they almost purred as Jaune patted their heads

the moment was stopped though by Glynda fake coughed to gain their attention

"Mr. Arc why is it your sisters came here through the mail"

"that's what I'd like to know" Jaune said looking down to his sisters who looked away, whistling innocently

"Garnet" Jaune said sternly

Garnet bit her bottom lip but eventually sighed and looked up to her brother "it was Luna's idea, she said it would be faster to go in a box using over-night delivery" she said quickly

"we had snacks" Amber shouted holding up a bag of prawn flavoured crisps

...

a moment of silence pasted. a lot of people confused as to why someone would suggest doing such a thing as travelling in a crate

"I told you we could mail ourselves" Ruby said proudly, coursing Weiss to face-palm and Yang to shack her head, Blake was still shocked from Jaune's sisters being Faunus

Prof. Goodwitch sighed "I'll let it pass this time you two but no more explosions" she said to the two girls and left

""thank you"" the two said waving goodbye

"so these are your sisters" Ruby asked

Jaune nodded "yep, everyone these are my sisters Amber and Garnet. Amber, Garnet these are my teammates Pyrrha"

"pleasure to meet you"

"Ren"

he bowed his head in greeting

"and Nor-"

"NORAAAA!" said girl yelled

he gestured to team RWBY "and that's Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang"

before Ruby, Weiss or Blake could say hello Yang quickly ran up and hugged Amber

"my Oum, you are adorable" she squealed nuzzling her cheek

"AHHHH"

Amber struggled in Yang's arms her face slowly turning blue coursing Garnet to panic. the younger Cat Faunus ran over to Yang and tried to pry her arms off her sister

"Jaune help, stranger danger, stranger danger" Garnet yelled

"didn't I just introduce her" Jaune said going to help his sister

it took the combined help of Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora to get Yang to finally let go, when they did Yang smiled sheepishly while scratching her head

"sorry, she's just so cute" Yang said defending her actions

Jaune held his glare but eventually sighed "it's fine, most of my family did the same thing to"

"so now that your sisters are here, what are you going to do" Pyrrha asked

"I was gonna let them decide" Jaune looking to his sisters... only to see them nowhere in sight "what the"

"I think they left when we were distracted with Yang" Blake said looking around

Jaune's shoulders slumped and let out a heavy sigh "ah dammit"

* * *

 **well that's the first chapter, did any of you expect Jaune's sisters to be Faunus**

 **I honestly think this is going to be more then two chapters long like I thought before but that's ok**

 **tell me what you think I'm curious to know**


	2. Chapter 2: lost, new friends and bullies

**Chapter 2: lost, new friends and bullies**

walking down one of the many hallways of Beacon Academy Garnet Arc was looking for her little sister or older brother

after that Blonde girl let go of Amber she grabbed her sister and ran to get away from the yellow demon -who kind of looked like a relative- but somewhere along the way...

...she lost Amber

walking around the corner into another identical hallway Garnet patients ran out

"DAMMIT, WERE THE FRICK AM I" she snapped angrily but just as fast her anger disappeared and she placed her fist on her palm

"wait I can just use that" she said happily

* * *

"what was that noise" Jaune asked himself

right now Jaune was walking through Beacon looking for his sisters who ran off

his team had offered to clean up the mess in the cafeteria while he looks for them and team RWBY had offered to help in the search

"Jaune"

turning around the blonde saw Blake down the hall running up to him

"Blake did you find them" he asked

the ninja of team RWBY quirked an eyebrow and looked around herself, then to Jaune with an 'are you serious' look coursing Jaune to laugh nervously

"right, they'd be with you... dumb question" he said scratching his cheek

Blake nodded in agreement "I came over here when I heard that noise a second ago"

"I heard it to, if I'm right it was near the gardens" Jaune said walking in that direction

"I'll join you" Blake said following

the two Beacon student walked in silence, Jaune was worrying about his sisters -not them getting into trouble more like them coursing trouble- and Blake was glancing at Jaune every few seconds thinking about something that's been on her mind for a while now

"so... your sisters are Faunus" Blake said getting the blondes attention

Jaune nodded expecting someone to ask about that eventually "yep, Garnet's a cat Faunus and Amber's a Bear Faunus"

"how'd that happen" she asked

Jaune stopped and turned his full attention to Blake "what do you mean"

Blake was nervous she didn't won't end up saying anything wrong "their different kinds of Faunus... and your human... so unless one of your parents remarried to another Faunus, then their"

"adopted, yes" Jaune said plainly

"do they know" Blake asked

"it be hard for them not to, both are parents are human"

this shocked Blake she had heard of Human, Faunus couples -witch were rare- adopting Faunus kids but never a human family

"your surprised" Jaune said with a knowing smile

"I... well..." Blake stuttered with a blush at being court

"it's alright" Jaune said getting Blake's attention again

"I know things aren't good between humans and Faunus, but four of my sisters are Fuanus and weather by blood or not they are my family nonetheless" Jaune smiled fondly "and I love them all dearly"

Blake looked down, meanly to hid her smile and the small blush on her cheeks "I wish more people were like your family Jaune"

"it's not just my family, everyone back home thinks the same thing" Jaune said with a shrug

the older cat Fuauns smiled at the thought "it sounds like a nice place"

"it is" but then Jaune changed to a more serious look "but we should really go see what that noise was"

Blake nodded in agreement "yeah, we better find Amber and Garnet before they get in trouble, I'd hate if people like CRDL found them"

"oh I wouldn't worry about that" Jaune said with a smile

Blake tilted her head in confusion

* * *

Garnet now in the gardens of Beacon looked around and decided this is the perfect place to hatch her plan

holding her hands out and closing her eyes a red aura glowed around Garnets body, then in her hands formed two balls of her aura one in each hand, she let these balls fall to the ground were they formed into two small cats made of red energy

the two small cats looked up to their creator

"ok you two go around and look for Jaune or Amber, if you find either of them report back" she said in a fake General like tone

the cats nodded and ran off in separate directions leaving Garnet by herself

* _Growl_ *

and her growling stomach

"arrrr, using my Semblance always makes me hungry" Garnet complained her hands rubbing her belly

walking around her nose court the scent of something witch made her drool

Garnet quickly ran off in the direction of the delicious scent

* * *

Yatsuhashi of team CFVY was sitting cross-legged in an open field enjoying some Teriyaki chicken kebabs

Yatsuhashi was about to bite into his chicken when rustling in the bushes behind him got his attention, looking over his shoulder he saw nothing that could have made that noise so turned back to his meal

and almost jumped back in shock

sitting in front of him was a young red haired cat Faunus with her tail swaying side to side as see stared at the kebab in his hand

* _Growl_ *

it didn't take him long to figure out it was the girls stomach making that noise

looking down to his chicken then to the girl and held it out in front of her, the girl looked up at Yatsuhashi silently asking if she can have it

Yatsuhashi nodded and in a flash the Kebab was gone from his hand the girl chewing on it happily

the two sat in silence until Yatsuhashi decided to ask the question on his mind

"may I ask who you are" he said politely

the young red-head stopped her eating

"Garnet, Garnet Arc"

the giant Student raised an eyebrow ' _Arc, is this girl related to Jaune Arc_ '

after finishing the chicken Garnet licked her lips in satisfaction and turned her attention back to Yatsuhashi seeing he also finished his meal

"hey"

"yes" the giant said

"could you help me find my sister and brother" the cat Faunus asked with pleading eyes, a trick her sister Luna taught her witch Garnet named 'The sad Kitty eyes'

Yatsuhashi looked into the girls eyes but seemed to show no reaction...

until he nodded silently and stood up, towering over the young red-head

Garnet looked wide eyed at the height difference

"holy crap your tall" she exclaimed

Yatsuhashi smirk but on the inside he was thinking about what actions to take

' _maybe Fox can find Jaune_ '

* * *

Coco Abel was walking down the halls of Beacon as fashionable as always with a plan to go to her favourite clothing store in Vale

"ah!- stop it"

well she was, until she heard the cry of her bunny eared teammate

looking around the corner Coco saw the R and D of team CRDL picking on Velvet with Russel pulling on her ears, Coco's fist tightened in anger she wanted nothing more then to run over there and knock the bastards teeth out

"HEY, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" a young voice yelled

but looks like someone beats her to it

four pairs of eyes turned down the hall to see an orange haired Bear Faunus with her hands on her hips in a pose similar to a super-hero and trying to hold a serious look on her face but just ends up looking adorable to Coco and Velvet

Amber points at the two boys in a dramatic fashion "bullying is wrong and makes you a bad person and bad people always get punished in the end"

Russell and Dove blink in surprise... and then burst out laughing

their laughter courses Amber to blush in anger

Russell lets go of Velvet's ears and walks over to the kid trying to be intimidating but Amber doesn't seem to be affected in any way, Velvet looked on worried but in the back of her head she new she'd get involved if things got out of hand and thus got into a battle stance without anyone noticing, as did Coco

Russell looked down at Amber with a smirk "listen brat, why don't you go play in a sandbox or something and leave this to the grown-ups you little Faunus freak" he said harshly

Amber wasn't affected, her family had told her about people like this and her father and big sis Aqua showed her a super-secret-technique to deal with them

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU" Amber yells throwing her right hand back into a fist and activating her semblance, the inside of her right sleeve flashes orange turning Amber's skin into a metallic orange fist

Amber threw her punch aiming at Russell's stomach but do to their difference in height her punch hit a more... lower part of the body

* * *

in the Arc household Nicholas Arc father of eight children and husband to a beautiful woman looked out the window, into the distance

"something wrong dear" his wife Soleil Arc asked noticing his strange behaviour

"for some reason... I feel incredible proud of Amber right now" he said with a smirk, he doesn't know why but he can't help but smirk

Mrs. Arc tiled her head in confusion

* * *

 **well there's chapter 2, Garnet lost her sister, Amber assaulted someone and Blake's learned not every place in the world has problems with Faunus**

 **and those two have only been there for an hour or so**

 **well it can only get better ( _chuckles evilly_ )**


	3. Chapter 3: one down, one to go

**Chapter 3: one down, one to go**

the duo of Ruby and Weiss were searching Beacons halls for Jaune's sisters

"were are those two" Weiss said annoyed that she's spending the beginning of her day like this

"oh come on Weiss they haven't been to Beacon before, they could be lost" Ruby said to her partner

"and their Faunus, how does that work" Weiss said completely ignoring Ruby

Ruby grabs the heiress by the shoulders "Weiss I know you don't like the White Fang but you've been doing great with Blake and Velvet" she then waves her hand dismissively "besides, their just kids"

Weiss looked down "I know, sorry"

as the two continue to walk down the hall they see Coco looking around the corner at a 'T' shaped part in the hallway, Ruby seeing the fashionista waved to her

"Coco, hey do you think you can give us a hand" Ruby asked running to her

her running stopped though when a girlish scream came from the hall to her left and an object impacted the wall to her right at high speed coursing said wall to collapse, Ruby and Weiss looked at the object and saw it was Russell of team CRDL his mouth open in a silent scream and eyes rolled back in unconsciousness

Ruby, Weiss and Coco turn their sights down the hall and see a slack jawed Velvet and Dove with a shocked look on his face and fallen on his ass

standing further down the hall was Amber with her hands in the air and a proud grin on her face

"I'M A HERO OF JUSTICE" the bear Faunus yelled out and then dramatically points to Dove coursing him to flinch "NOW WHAT WILL YOU DO MR. BULLY"

a few seconds of silence pass until Dove quickly gets up, grabs Russell from the wall and runs off in a hurry past Coco who had her sunglasses down and her eyes slightly wider then normal

"well I didn't see that coming" Coco muttered to herself as Weiss and Ruby stood there wide-eyed (Weiss) and Jaw-dropped (Ruby)

"wow she's strong" Ruby said in awe

Amber marches over to Velvet "are you alright ma'am"

Velvet still shocked from the events that just transpired nodded dumbfounded, both of the girls attention were drawn to the sound of footsteps. turning around Velvet saw her team leader Coco walking up to the two clapping with Ruby and Weiss following behind her

"that was impressive kid" Coco complemented coursing Amber to blush and look down shyly, rubbing the toes of her shoes on the floor

"hihihi, thanks" a timid Amber said

Ruby kneels down to Amber's eye level

"hey it's me Ruby, from the cafeteria" she said with a wave

Amber tilted her head for a second then a bright smile crossed her face "your one of big brothers friends"

Ruby nodded happily, Coco pulls her sunglasses down again and turns to the heiress

"you know her" the second-year asked

Weiss gestured to the small bear Faunus "this is Amber Arc, Jaune's sister"

"hello" Amber waved

Velvet's eyes widened slightly ' _Jaune's sisters a Faunus_ ' she thought, Velvet had met the clumsy knight before and he had no problem with her being a Faunus, if members of his family were Faunus then that would explain why he didn't act different around her

the thought of a human Faunus family made her smile

before anyone can say another word a loud explosion rocks down the hall

running past them a small red blur rushes down and around the corner following it was another blur this one yellow and brown leaving a trail of fire behind

"what was that" Ruby asked

* * *

 _ **A few minutes earlier**_

Yang unlike her teammates wasn't having as much luck with her search, walking down a more crowded hallway grumbling to herself softly

"why'd they run off, sure I've been told my hugs are a bit strong but you don't have to run" the blonde muttered annoyed but stopped when surprised voices got her attention

"what is that!"

"watch it!"

"kyaa!"

running between a group of students was a cat that seemed to be made of a red aura, Yang raised an eyebrow at the scene ' _what the hell is that_ ' she thought

as it was running the aura cats eyes landed on Yang

now an interesting thing about Garnet's semblance is the cats connection to Garnet, not only can they send what they see like pictures to her but they have part of her personality and feelings.

witch is why it ran up to Yang, jumped onto her face and scratched it bunch of times before running off again leaving Yang to fall on her butt

"ah, why the face" Yang yells holding -as she says- her gorgeous face

* * *

Garnet's ears and back straightened as an image from one of her cats was sent to her, the image of Yang's panicked face made her smirk happily and laugh

Yasuhashi looked up at the Cat Faunus on his shoulders feeling her change in posture

"something wrong" he asked

Garnet smiled widely "nothing Yatsu, come on you said there's someone who can help me find my brother"

the now dubbed 'Yatsu' nodded and continued walking

* * *

Yang stood back up with many small red claw marks on her face that are quickly being healed thanks to her aura

"dammit, little-" Yang was going to say until she saw something on the floor

a strand of blonde hair

blazing gold hair, crimson red eyes and the sound of Ember Celica activating were all signs to the students to get out of the blonde brawlers way

"GET BACK HERE"

* * *

 _ **present time**_

the five girls watched as Yang chased down the red blur that ran past

"oooookay~" Weiss said confused, but in the end just turned back to the others

"I'm just gonna messages Jaune we found Amber" Weiss continued taking out her scroll and ignoring what she just saw

"Amber, where's Garnet" Ruby asked

the young bear Faunus shook her head sadly "we got separated"

Velvet knelled down to the younger girls eye-level

"we'll help find her" the bunny Faunus said then looked to Coco who nodded and took out her scroll

"I'll message Fox and Yatsihashi, what's Garnet look like" Coco asked

* * *

Yatsu and Garnet came upon another of Beacons gardens and saw three figures a few feet away from them, one of them the person their looking for

* _Thud_ *

"ow"

who also happened to be the person who kicked a blonde monkey Faunus into the ground with a resounding thud making the blue haired guy on the sidelines cringe

"you ok buddy" Neptune asked

Sun sluggishly raised a thumbs-up

"cool, now I can say you got owned with out worrying" Neptune added with a smirk

Sun sat up with a scowl aimed at his teammate "I'd like to see you do better"

Fox smirked and got into a battle stance, Neptune raised his hands in defence

"I'm good" he said nervously

"Fox" Yatsu called out to them, the three teens turned and saw Yatsuhashi walking up to them but their attention was drawn more to the cat Faunus riding on his shoulders

"hey, who's... your friend" Fox said confused

"her name is Garnet Arc and she needs some help"

the 'Arc' in her name surprised the two Haven students

Sun tilted his head "you related to Jaune"

Garnet nodded with grin "his my big brother" she said happily

"they got separated, as well as their other sister" Yatsuhashi explained "I was hoping you could aid us in finding them"

the three looked between each other but eventually nodded

* * *

Blake and Jaune had been walking around Beacon for the best part of an hour looking for his sisters but all they've got was a large crashing sound they heard a while ago

"what was that noise" Blake asked

Jaune sighed and his shoulders slumped "I have a good idea"

Blake raised an eyebrow and was going to question it but a beeping from Jaune's back pocket got their attention first, pulling out his scroll Jaune opened it and saw a message from Weiss

he opened the massage with Blake looking over his shoulder

 _we found Amber  
from Weiss_

"well that's a relief" Blake said with a small smiling

"what about Garnet" Jaune said typing in the question, it was only a few seconds before a new massage came

 _she's not with her  
from Weiss_

both Jaune and Blake faces change to worry, if Garnet wasn't with Amber then were was she

Blake seeing the look of worry on Jaune's face placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled with as much kindness as she could

"I'm sure she's fine" she said in reassurance

Jaune smiled in thanks and for some reason that made Blake blush lightly

* _Boom_ *

a gun shot and an explosion got the twos attention

running around the corner a red blur quickly ran up to the two and into Jaune's arms, after it was Yang her eyes red and hair a blaze looking directly at the red thing in Jaune's hands. Blake moves in front of Jaune and the thing to calm down Yang in her rage but Jaune was to distracted by the creature in his hands

glowing red... feels like fur... purring

it just had to be

"Garnet"

* * *

 **chapter 3 done!**

 **wow, I'm really making these things faster then I thought I would,** **well they've found Amber... and Russell's most likely a woman now (more evil laughter)**

 **until next time, goodbye**


	4. Chapter 4: reunion and breakfast

**Chapter 4: reunion and lunch**

as Yang charged down the hall Blake quickly stepped in to stop her from hitting Jaune in her rage

"Yang, what's wrong" Blake asked wide eyed as Yang tried to step around her but Blake again stepped in front of her, Yang angrily pointed over her partners shoulder at the red thing in Jaune's arms

"that... that thing cut my hair" Yang exclaimed in rage her eyes still burning red

as Blake continues to both talk down Yang and block her path she turned her head slightly to see Jaune staring at the red cat now in his hands... cat!

' _so that's what that was_ ' Blake thought

"Garnet" Jaune said suddenly

the girls stopped and turned to Jaune who was staring directly in the cats eyes

""what"" both girls asked at the same time confused

the cat in his hands seems to nod 'yes' and squirmed out of his grip jumping off Jaune's shoulder and to the floor, the cat looked back at the three and moved it's head as if to almost say 'come this way' and runs off

Jaune follows after it "come on" he calls out behind him

Blake blinks confused but in the end shakes her head and quickly follows after Jaune leaving a confused Yang behind... her eyes and hair back to normal... and no idea what just happened

"well... that was a thing" Yang mutters to herself

* * *

* _Beep_ *

Fox and Yatsu take out their scrolls

"a voice message" Yatsu said hitting play on the message

" _hey guys_ " Coco's voice said through the scroll " _looks like Jaune got separated from his sisters, we found one her names Amber, so if ether of you guys find a red-haired Cat Faunus around... 12 years old give me a call_ "

Sun and Neptune look up at the girl on Yatsu's shoulders

"I think you found her" Sun said pointing to Garnet

suddenly Garnet's back, ears and tail all straightened, she then jumped off of Yatsuhashi's shoulders to the ground with a smile

"one of my cats found big bro" Garnet said happily

""cats?"" the four others asked, confused at the strange sentence the girl just said

Garnet turned to the others smiling wider "yeah, now it will lead big brother to me"

"or we could go to him" Fox said suddenly gaining their attention "he's only a few minutes walk from here"

Neptune looks at Fox "how do you kno-" he then sees Fox's eyes glowing a dark orange "oh, that's how"

"come on let's go" Garnet said running off

"I didn't tell her were they are" Fox said with a deadpan stare

Garnet froze in her run and slowly turned around to the others scratching the back of her head "hihi, witch way is it"

Fox shook his head in amusement and walked ahead of Garnet, her and the others following after him

* * *

"Garnet"

"big brother"

the red haired Cat Faunus ran into Jaune's arms hugging him around the neck as he lifted her off the ground.

the two groups lead by Fox and one of Garnet's aura cats met up at the statue in front of Beacon

Jaune placing Garnet back on the ground and held her by her shoulders, a look of worry over his face "why on Remnant did you run off like that with Amber"

Garnet looked down in guilt but saw Yang running up behind Jaune after shaking off her confusion with that red cat thing, Garnet literally hissed at the blonde girl coursing said girl to step back

"that yellow demon almost suffocated Amber!" Garnet shouted angrily, pointing at Yang who stepped back nervously

Jaune rolled his eyes "she wasn't going to do that, Yang's one my friends"

"ya, I didn't mean to hurt her, she was just so cute" Yang said defending herself

"it's okay"

everyone turned to the new voice to see Amber with Ruby, Weiss, Velvet and Coco

""Amber!"" both the red and yellow Arc siblings called out, Amber smiled widely and with a orange flash from her legs turning them a metallic orange, she dashed forwards off the ground coursing a small crater to form and rocketing herself at Jaune and Garnet

""AHH!"" the two screamed as Amber impacted them knocking them to the ground creating a dust cloud, as the dust settled teams RWBY and CFVY stared as Amber lied on top of her older siblings a happy smile on her face and Jaune and Garnet looking a bit dizzy

"you ok" Blake asked slightly worried but also happy at the family reunion

Jaune shook his head and sat up coursing Amber to sit in his lap and used his other arm to pick up Garnet helping her into a sitting up position

"alright you two, now that we're all back together" Jaune said looking to his two sisters then pulling them closer and rubbing their heads coursing them to giggle and purr happily from the affection

"what do want to do" he asked

* _Growl_ * * _Growl_ *

two sets of rumbling stomachs was heard by everyone as they looked to the two younger Arc siblings smiling up at Jaune who sighed

"food it is" he said getting up

* * *

after separating from team CFVY Jaune, his sisters and team RWBY walked into the now empty cafeteria. as they entered they saw the rest of team JNPR finish cleaning the last bits of confetti into a pile, witch Nora happily sat on top of playing

"Nora, please stop, it took us an hour and a half to clean that up" Ren said sitting down on one of the benches

"ok Renny"

"nice work guys" Jaune commented gaining his teams attention

Nora waved to the others "thanks fearless-leader"

Ren nodded in appreciation and Pyrrha smiled walking over to the crate Amber and Garnet came out from, from it she pulled out two bags, one red the other orange

"we found these when cleaning" she said holding the bags out to the two Faunus "I guess there your's"

the girls nodded and took them, placing them on their backs ""thank you""

Jaune leaned down to his sisters "you two sit down, I got to go get something from the dorms for you to eat"

as he walked off Blake's cat ears twitched, Amber and Garnet are hungry... and Jaune was getting something from the dorms for them...

' _the fish_ ' Blake thought, a sparkle in her eyes

before Jaune left he turned around and addressed his only male teammate "Ren could you ask the cooks if what I ask for is ready yet"

Ren replied with a nod and walked to the kitchen

"I wonder what Jaune gonna make" Ruby asked sitting across from the Arc sisters

"I'm sure Blake already knows what Mr. chef is making from there late night dinner together" Yang said teasingly sitting next to her sister

Blake deciding to ignore her and sat next to Garnet, but that didn't stop the small blush coming to her face witch she decided to hide by reading one of her books, her reading was interrupted by Garnet pulling on her coat

"are you and brother dating" Garnet asked coursing Blake's blush to darken and Pyrrha who was drinking from a bottle of water to do the classic spit-take, drenching both Ren and Nora in water

"n-no... were not... d-dating" was Blake's stuttered reply, both from embarrassment and the hidden glare Pyrrha was sending her

* * *

a while later Jaune came back holding a tray covered in foil

"the cooks said what you asked for is ready" Ren said seeing his leader coming back

"thanks" Jaune said walking to the kitchen

a few minutes later Jaune came out of kitchen holding two large plate filled with different kinds of sushi made from the salmon, prawn and the blue tuna some wrapped in seaweed and others with cucumber and avocado added in

"I know we already had breakfast but your free to have some to" Jaune said placing the plates down on the table, as soon as he did three piece of sushi vanished in three different coloured blurs

nearly everyone flinched back at the disappearing sushi, looking where the blurs came from they saw Blake, Garnet and Amber all holding a piece of sushi with chopsticks, their ears all twitching in happiness -even Blake's under her bow was noticeable moving- the three girls dipped their piece into the soy sauce and simultaneously ate them hole

" _P_ _urr~_ "

Blake, Garnet and Amber all seemed to purr in satisfaction from the raw fish and rice, Yang not being able to resist took out her scroll and started to record them also taking a few pieces for herself

Nora looked at the fish and poked it a few times before just standing up "sushi's more Ren's thing, I'm gonna get more pancakes"

Ruby stood up as well "I'll join her" she said going after Nora for some cookies, she tried sushi before with Yang and didn't really like raw fish... or cooked... she just doesn't like fish that much

Weiss, Ren and Pyrrha all took several pieces for themselves but couldn't get any more because of the three Faunus's feverish eating, fearing they'd get their fingers snapped off by the chopsticks

Jaune just sat next to Amber looking completely unaffected by their behaviour, meanly because Garnet and Amber do this a lot at dinner back home and that he already knows about Blake's love of fish

as Ruby and Nora come back with pancakes and cookies in hand Jaune decides to ask his friends what to do with his sisters visit

"why not go into Vale" Pyrrha suggested

"we've never been to Vale before" Garnet said going for the last piece of sushi but was stopped by another pair of chopsticks, looking to her left she saw Blake glaring at her with a look that said 'just try it' Blake moved to grab it but was stopped by Garnet, they continued doing this one stopping the other then trying to grab the sushi but being stopped themselves

sparks fly between the two as they glare at each other, this in turn coursed them to miss the piece of sushi disappearing a few minutes after they started fighting for it

"all done" a voice next them said

the two cat Faunus look over to see Amber eating the last piece of sushi chewing happily, Blake and Garnet look shocked before falling face first into the table

""noooo"" they moan sadly

the others chuckle and giggle at the display until the doors open and a slightly annoyed Glynda Goodwitch walked up to the two teams table

"can someone explain why this-" she said holding up a red cat by the back of it's neck "-was running around campus and scaring most of the student body"

Garnet scratched the back of her head "hihihi, thought I forgot about something"

"and why Mr. Thrush of team CRDL is in the infirmary claiming to have been attacked by a... small orange demon" Prof. Goodwitch added her eyebrow twitching

Weiss and Ruby both looked at Amber who was whistling innocently

Jaune sighed "I knew this was gonna happen"


	5. Chapter 5: Vale

**OK, before we start I have to say I messed up on the last chapter, not anything important just the title it should have been 'breakfast' not 'lunch'**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Vale**

After getting severely scolded by Profs. Goodwitch -and given detention- teams JNPR and RWBY lead the two younger Arc siblings to the air-docks

"So what should we do in Vale" Yang asked

Jaune held his chin in thought "well just show them the sights, anything they'd find interesting"

"Oooh" Ruby squealed next to Jaune "I know just the place"

* * *

"Weapon shop" Ruby said happily waving her hands in the air

Weiss facepalmed "of course"

The group looked around the shop -besides Jaune who was still motion sick- at the various weapons, bullets and weapon parts

Ruby being the weapon fan she is dashed from one place to the next until she saw a silver sniper scope and stared at it with sparkles in her eyes "the Night Watcher 2.0 with 15x zoom and night vision. I must have it"

Ruby clutched the scope to her chest and quickly skipped over to the counter, a dopey smile on her face

"Hey big bro" Garnet's voice said behind Jaune who had his hands on his knees with Prryha patting his back soothingly

Turning around Jaune saw Garnet holding two daggers with the one in her left hand held in a reverse grip, looking at her closely she almost looked like small red themed Blake, the thought made Jaune chuckle

"How do I look" Garnet asked her cat ears twitching happily

"You look wonderful" Pyrrha said

Jaune nodded in agreement "they suit you"

Garnet smiled and tried to preform a flip with one of the daggers... but ended up juggling the dagger trying to catch it again and almost cutting herself if it wasn't for Blake stepping in and grabbing the dagger by the hilt, Blake then spun the dagger in her hand so the hilt was facing Garnet

"Don't try and do something like without training" Blake said as Garnet took the dagger back with a pout, her cat ears flattened against her head

"Sorry" she said sadly

Jaune walked closer and gently petted Garnet's head "it's alright, I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself"

* _CLANK_ *

The loud sound of metal hitting something got everyone's attention and coursing Jaune to panic

"Oh, Amber put the battle axe down" Jaune said running to the scene of Amber trying to lift a large battle axe off the floor... and doing pretty well considering it's twice her size

The others laughed at Jaune's over-protective nature

* * *

The group walked out of the weapon shop, Ruby hugging the bag her new scope was in and even Blake had a bag of ammo clips with Dust bullets for her Gambol Shroud

"So where to next" Prryha asked

"There's some new books I've been meaning to look at" Blake said, hoping to look at her favourite form of entertainment

Yang looked at her partner doubtfully "Blake I don't think two kids wanna-"

"Do they have comics!" Amber asked excitedly grabbing the front of Blake's coat and looking up at her with starry eyes

"Uhh... yes" Blake said slowly

"Whatareyouwaitingforlet'sgo" the young bear Faunus said rapidly, dragging Blake by the arm and into the book shop down the street only giving her enough time to let out a loud 'eep' to the others

The remaining members of team RWBY and JNPR sweatdrop at Ambers excitement, all except Jaune and Garnet who grew up with her

"Well I guess that's where we're going next" Jaune said following after his sister and Blake

Garnet crossed her arms and scoffed, turning away from the shop "who wants to look at boring books"

Jaune turned around and looked at his sister with a smirk "I'm sure they some fairy tales you'd like"

Garnet's ears perked up and her tail swayed from side to side a clear signs she was happy, she turned back to the direction of the shop and walked past Jaune a small blush adorning her face

"I guess it can't be that bad" she muttered coursing Jaune's smirk to widen as he opens the door to the book shop

"So Garnet likes fairy tales" Ruby asked as she and the others walked into the shop

"Not really reading them, more like having someone read them to her" Jaune answered coursing Garnet's blush to darken

"Aww, that so cute~" Yang cooed and tried to hug the young red-head but stepped back as Garnet literally hissed at her like a cat, Amber looked up from her comic at the sound of her sister hissing but when she saw the fairy tale books she remembered something

"Souvenirs" Amber exclaimed suddenly gaining everyone attention

Garnet raised an eyebrow at her sister "ah... what"

"We've got to get souvenirs for the others" Amber said talking about their mom, dad and other sisters

Garnet and Jaune's eyes widen in realization "oh right Jade and Iris love these things" Garnet said looking at one of the books

"Ok then, you two look for a book for Iris and I'll find one for Jade" Jaune told his sisters, getting a nod in agreement he walked to a different section of the shop

* * *

Blake meanwhile was looking through the Romance section, specifically the part were you can find book like Ninja's of Love. Looking at the different titles she saw a copy of Ninja's of Love 2, now that she thought about it she didn't get to read more after last night... maybe a quick peek wouldn't hurt

Picking up the book Blake opened it to the page she was on last night

"I didn't know you liked those kind of books"

Blake jumped away from the voice that spoke behind her and hugged the book close to her chest, luckily she was able to hold back shouting in shock, she didn't need anyone else finding out about her tastes in literature

"Jaune!... what are you doing here?" Blake said in surprise. what's he doing in the romance section, does he like these kinds of books to

"One of my older sisters into these kinds of books" Jaune answered then got a idea. he could ask Blake what book to get Jade, he knows what kind she likes but not witch ones are good or not

"Blake, do you think you could help me find something she'd like" the blonde asked

' _O_ _h, for his sister_ ' Blake thought looking at the various romance books but remembered she's holding one of her favourites right now

"What about this one" Blake said showing Jaune the cover, the moment he saw it a look of recognition crossed his face but he quickly hid it with a nervous smile

"I... think she already has that one" he said

Blake was confused by Jaune's nervousness but decided to ignore it for now as they got back to looked for a book for his sister

"Hey Jaune" a voice said behind the two, turning around Jaune and Blake saw Amber staring at the book in Blake's hands "isn't that the book Jade wro-"

Before she could say any more Jaune had appeared beside her, his hand over her mouth muffling the rest of her sentence, Blake rose an eyebrow at the scene as Jaune smiled nervously again and petted Amber's head

"Amber why don't you go back and help Garnet find a book for Iris" he said trying to get his little sister away from this section of the shop

Amber tilted her head in confusion but nodded and walked off to her sister

After a while Jaune and Blake found a book that seemed good for his sister Jade, in fact even Blake grabbed a copy for herself. Walking to the counter the two see the others already there with some books on the counter ready to buy

"So what you find" Jaune asked his two sisters

Garnet grabbed the book next to a comic and a book of fairy tales -Jaune guessed Amber and Garnet wanted those- Garnet held the books cover in front of the two, smiling at her and her sisters accomplishment

"We found a mystery novel" Garnet said happily

Jaune smiled, Iris loved mystery books

"So what now" Weiss asked as Jaune paid for the books and comic with Blake paying for her own

"Well we still got to get something for the others" Garnet said referring to their other sisters and parents

Yang got an idea and smirked "I know a place we could find something"

The three Arc siblings looked at her questionably

* * *

"Clothes shopping" Yang squealed happily inside one of Vales biggest clothing shops

The others had different ranges of reactions

Weiss and Prryha smiled, actually liking Yang's idea

Ren and Blake were indifferent about it

Ruby, Garnet and Amber all groaned in discomfort at the thought of clothes shopping

And Nora was well... Nora!

"Aqua does like fashion, so this could work" Jaune said thinking of one of his older sisters

"Is that so" a voice said away from the group, turning to the source they see Coco walking up to them, Amber smiled seeing her newest friend and ran up to her

"Coco" Amber said happily hugging the girl around the waist coursing Coco to chuckle and pet her head affectionately "how's it going kid" she said with a smile, she liked the kid the moment she help Velvet (and punched that jerk were it hurt)

Coco turned her attention to the others "so your looking for something for your sisters" she asked the Arc siblings

Jaune nodded "specificity Aqua, she loves clothes and fashion-" Jaune looks at Coco and realizes something "-actually you two dress with the same style... could you help us find something"

Coco thought about it -even as Yang mutters something about why they didn't ask her- Coco then snaps her fingers and walks over to one of the racks pulling off a black jacket with gold zips, kind of the same style as her trousers

"What about this, it's made by one of my favourite designer" she said showing them the jacket, the three siblings looked at the jacket and their eyes widen slightly

Garnet smiled knowingly "I don't think she'd like us buying that for her"

"You don't think she'd like it" Coco asked confused

Jaune also smiling knowingly decided to answer her "oh no she'd like it, I mean she did make it"

Everyone around them seemed to go silent and stare at the Arc siblings, Coco in her shock didn't even seem to notice her sunglasses fall off her face making a small 'clink' as they hit the floor

"Wh... what" Coco managed to say her brain still processing the information it was just given

"Yeah, see" Amber said walking up to Coco and showing her the tag on the inside of the jacket "Aqua always puts the Arc family crest on her work"

Coco looked down and saw a symbol of two arc's on the back of the tag, the same symbol on Jaune's shield...

In a flash Coco was in front of Jaune her hand firmly placed on his shoulders and looking him died in the eyes "are you saying your sister is THE Aqua, one of the best fashion designers in the world"

Jaune slightly scared by Coco's out of character behaviour slowly nodded "y-yes"

Coco looked intensely at Jaune their faces inches apart and her grip on his shoulders tightened "please tell me she's visiting to"

"uh, Amber" Jaune said looking to his little sister for an answer

Amber smiled, ignoring Coco's odd behaviour "nope"

Coco sighed and looked down sadly, letting go of Jaune who rubbed his shoulders to ease the pain in them

"One of your sisters a fashion designer" Weiss asked holding the jacket Coco dropped when she rushed Jaune, it was a well made and stylish jacket and looking at the tag she was shock to see it was the same person who designed her dress * _cough_ * combat skirt * _cough_ *

"Like I said, she loves clothes so she decided to make her own. Turns out others like her style to" Jaune explained

"Wow, your family's full of surprises" Yang said grinning

Garnet coughed loudly to get everyone's attention "can we get back to finding gifts for everyone" she asked annoyed, not wanting to be in a clothing shop longer then necessary -the thought alone made her shiver- Jaune seeing his sisters discomfort decided to help her out

"Your right, so how about we split up and get everything at once" Jaune said getting a nod from Amber and Garnet

"Amber" Jaune said to his youngest sister "Dad loves those novelty coffee mugs and Mom likes her fine-china, so look around Vale and see if you can find something" Amber nodded in understanding and saluted like a little soldier

"Yes sir" she said smiling coursing the others around to silently 'awww' at her cuteness

Jaune looked to his friends nervously "but I really don't want you going alone"

"I'LL GO" Ruby shouted, appearing in front of Jaune in a swirl of rose petals

Weiss walked up to her partner carrying several articles of clothing, including the jacket made by Jaune's sister in white with blue zips "if your looking for fine-china then you'll need my help" she said with a confident smile. As Ruby, Weiss and Amber all walked off to the counter to pay for Weiss's clothes and head out, Jaune turned his attention to his red haired sister "Garnet, there's a music shop a block away from here. You still remember Luna's favourite music?" he asked getting a nod in response

Jaune smiled and looked to his friends "can someone go with her"

"I'll go" Yang said, nothing in the shop really catching her attention

Blake looked up from her newest book "I'll join you" there was something she's been wanting to ask one of Jaune sisters anyway

Jaune smiled at the two in thanks "ok, so I'll stay here and find a gift for Aqua"

"What about Noir?" Garnet asked wondering why he didn't say anything about his own twin sister

Jaune smirk knowingly "I already got an idea for her"

With that said the members of team RWBY and the two Arc siblings left to get the other gifts they needed

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted this to be longer but I think it be best to do it in two parts, it was taking way to long for me to finish this -meanly because of my own laziness- so I'm going to split it into two parts... hopefully**

 **bye for now**


	6. Chapter 6: complications

**Chapter 6: Complications**

"So... you never said your sisters were Faunus" Pyrrha said nervously, wondering if bringing up such a subject might be a bit sensitive to Jaune, the question also got the attention of the other members of team JNPR as well as Coco and Velvet

Jaune holds back rolling his eyes, this isn't the first time someone's asked that -and he's not just talking about Blake- every time someone has met his family for the first time they've always ended up asking questions like that

"It never really came up" Jaune said simple coursing his teammates to face-fault at his bluntness

"But how are they different kinds of Faunus" Velvet asked, she's been wondering about it for a while now, the only way she could think of was both parents being different Faunus but Jaune was human so...

Jaune seeing the gears in Velvet's head turning decided to just tell them "both my parents are human, I have seven sisters, four of them Faunus and yes their adopted" he said answering the unasked question. Velvet closed her mouth, her thoughts answered before she could say them but that didn't stop her eyes from widening in shock, a human couple taking in Faunus orphans, the thought alone made her cheer internally

' _M_ _aybe Humans and Faunus can live together in peace_ ' Velvet thought a smile coming to her face

"How'd your family adopted them" Nora asked not feeling the same nervousness that Pyrrha or Velvet felt, Ren was going to stop his childhood friend from asking such a personal question but was interrupted by Jaune

"Amber was adopted as a baby, she was only a few months old, Garnet..." Jaune's smile slowly turned into a frown as his eyes glazed over with sadness "that's something she'd have to tell you herself"

The others looked at each other worriedly but decided not to question it further, meanwhile Coco saw something that caught her eye, she smiled as she picked up the perfect gift for her idol "Jaune, what about this"

Jaune looked at the item Coco held, it was scarf with a camouflage pattern using grey, blue and navy blue colours

Jaune smiled the moment he saw it "that's perfect"

"Splendid, I wonder how the others are doing in their search" Pyrrha asked

* * *

Blake, Yang and Garnet had just left the music shop after buying gifts for the Arc siblings older sister Luna, what they got was a new poster of one of Luna's favourite bands and a gift card to download music online for free

"Well that was easy" Yang said as they walked away from the shop

Garnet holding the cardboard tube that held the poster smiled brightly "I'm glad we found this poster to, it doesn't come out back home till a month from now"

"I'm still a little worried about letting Ruby go to a cina shop" Blake said reading her new book

Yang waved her hand dismissively "oh, they'll be fine"

* * *

* _CRASH_ *

"RUBY" Weiss yelled

"Sorry" Ruby said stepping away from the knocked over shelf of pottery and plates as Amber held her hands over her mouth to stop her laughter

The balding old man at the counter simply looked down and sighed

* * *

"Maybe" Blake said but for some reason she really didn't believe what Yang said, looking to the younger cat Faunus who was holding the poster happily Blake remembered she wanted to ask her something

"Garnet"

The red haired Arc turned her attention to Blake "what's it like back home" she asked, the questions been on her mind for a while now, even though Jaune said everyone there was okay with Faunus she found it hard to believe, all her life she grew up around the prejudice against Faunus, to find out there's a place were there is no hate is almost... unreal

Garnet smiled thinking about back home "it's great, there's not as many people as Vale but that means it's nice and quiet most of the time"

"What are the people like" Blake asked hoping to get confirmation about what Jaune said

"Really nice everyone knows each other somehow, sometimes we get people from the outside who are bit... different when it come to their views on Faunus" Garnet said her smile falling slightly

Blake expected that, all it would take was a few people coming in with hurtful words and their bigotry attitudes and a place like that could be ruined, maybe Jaune was exaggerating when he said that his home was free of Faunus-haters

Before Blake's thoughts could go on Garnet smile returned even brighter then before "but don't worry, people like that don't last long back home"

"Why's that" Yang asked

"Because no one stands for it, those racists ether have to leave town or shut up and deal with it" Garnet said grinning and then she leaned in close to the two Beacon students, stars sparkling in her eyes "and the best part, more then half the towns people are Huntsmen and Huntresses"

"WHAT!" the two older girls yell in shock, an entire town with more then half the citizens being a Huntsmen or Huntress

"Well most of them are retired or just take jobs every once in a while but their all still really strong fighters" Garnet said her hands resting on her waist and the smile on her face was beaming with pride for her village

Blake couldn't help but smile at the girls enthusiasm ' _so Jaune was telling the truth_ ' she thought, if she can she would really like to see this place for herself

"So now that we got what we came for, what next" Yang asked her companions

* _Growl_ *

The two Beacon students looked at the younger cat Faunus who held her hands over her stomach, smiling sheepishly

Yang smiled and ruffled Garnet's hair getting a scowl and her hand smacked away from the younger girl "I guess it is close to lunch, how about we get something to eat"

Blake put away he book and addressed her partner "I know a place near by"

"Great, I'll message the others to meet us there" Yang said taking out her scroll

"What are you waiting for lets go" Garnet cheered running off ahead of the other two coursing Blake to sigh and Yang to laugh at the young girls antics

"I didn't even say were it is" Blake said and quickly ran after Garnet calling for her to stop, Yang followed them after sending a massage to the others to meet them at the place Blake mentioned

Garnet ran down the street not even realizing she doesn't know where she's going but soon stopped when she ran past an alleyway, Garnet turned back and looked down the alleyway and what she saw made her blood boil

"Garnet" Blake called out catching up to the younger cat Faunus who was looking down an alleyway angrily, Blake turned her head to see what Garnet was looking at and froze, on the far wall of the alleyway was a symbol spray painted in red, the symbol of the White Fang

"What's that doing there" Yang questioned inadvertently snapping Blake out of her shock

The blonde boxer walked towards the spray painting but stops when Garnet stomped past her, with a wave of her arm she created a red aura cat witch was sent flying to the wall and exploded on contact destroying the White Fang symbol, the two Beacon students flinch back in shock and Blake quickly ran up to Garnet who was now stomping on remaining shards of the White Fang symbol

"Garnet stop!" Blake exclaimed placing her hands on Garnet's shoulders, pulling her away from the rumble and with a closer look Blake could see the younger cat Faunus was almost in tears "Garnet, what's wrong"

"Yeah why'd you blow up the wall" Yang asked looking between the Garnet and the wall were the symbol once was

"They deserve it" Garnet whispered her hands clench and shaking in suppressed rage

Blake looked confused at the young Arc, the way she said that ' _does she mean the White Fang in_ _general_ ' Blake thought, why would she-

"Is that so"

Blake's train of thought was cut off by a new gravely voice, the three girls looked around as a Faunus stepped out of the other side of the 'L' shaped alleyway, he had wild brown hair down to his shoulders and what seemed to be a lions tail behind him, but the most noticeable feature was the White Fang uniform and Grimm mask over his face

the White Fang member looked at the three kids in front of him, you could almost feel the smirk under his mask as other White Fang members appeared around Yang, Blake and Garnet

* * *

 **A/N: well looks like there in trouble, now like I said in the last chapter I thought this was going to be in two parts but because I want to keep these chapters at the same** **length I had to break it down into more parts, so... that's a thing**

 **And before I forget there's something IMPORTANT I wanted to ask all of you about... a Beta, now I really didn't know how to go about asking for someone to Beta for me so I just thought I'd ask on here.**

 **So if any of you reading this story are Beta's and feel like helping me out, send me a PM or if any of you know a Beta who you think would like to Beta my story, tell me**

 **Until the next chapter, bye**


	7. Chapter 7: conflict

**Chapter 7: conflict**

Yang and Blake stood in front of Garnet, Blake's Gambol Shroud drawn and Yang activating her Ember Celica. The two of them blocking the White Fang from getting near her

"You three are in a lot of trouble" the lion Faunus said crossing his arms

Yang glared at the White Fang member, his cocky attitude really grated on her nerves "and what makes you think that"

"That brat destroyed are symbol" he said pointing to the partly broken wall "that's something we don't take lightly" he finished snapping his fingers coursing the other White Fang members to draw their weapons

Blake got ready to fight but this wasn't really the best situation, not only were they surrounded but they also had to make sure none of the White Fang got near Garnet

Before anyone could make the first move a red blur shot past Blake and straight into White Fang member holding a rifle, exploding on contact and making them fly back. Looking over her shoulder Blake saw Garnet with her hand glowing a red aura, showing that she shot one of her aura cats at them

"BRING IT ON YOU BASTARDS" the younger cat Faunus shouted, anger evident in her eyes

"Garnet what are yo-" Blake tried to say but was interrupted by a female White Fang member swinging a metal Kanabo down at her, Blake quickly created a shadow and dodged to the left striking her in the side with Gambol Shroud before kicking them away

She was going to go in for another attack but was stopped by a new member coming at her holding a sword in one hand and a pistol in the other. Blake was able to dodge the first two strikes but had to use her semblance to move out of the way of his gun fire, spinning on her heels Blake unsheathed her sword and used it to attack the White Fang's leg and then hit him in the head with her sheath coursing them to fall to the ground in a daze

* * *

Yang on the other hand couldn't help but smile, she always loved a good fight

Deflecting a sword strike with her left gauntlet Yang hit them in the jaw with a right hook, another White Fang came at her from her right but was stopped by a aura cat sent by Garnet allowing Yang enough time to shoot them away with a shotgun blast and jump back from two more sword users

' _She's as angry as I am when someone cuts my hairrrrr-_ ' drawled Yang's thoughts as she watched a strand of blonde hair slowly floated to the floor, one of White Fang members saw this as her dropping her guard and charged in to attack

As soon as they were close enough a yellow clad fist struck them in the face sending them flying past the others and straight out to the street, looking up from the ground Yang's red eyes stared at the White Fang, her hair blazing with fire

"Ooooh~, you guy's made a BIG mistake" Yang said trough gritted teeth

* * *

Back with Blake she had defeated all but two White Fang members and their apparent 'leader' who still stood behind them, she had fewer opponents then Yang but the woman with the Kanabo and the man with a sword and gun are far more skilled then any ordinary White Fang solider

The lion Faunus in the back saw Yang's hair catch fire and charge at his subordinates, sighing at their lack of skill he reached behind his back and pulled out two 15 inch long brown staffs each with grey circular saw-blades on top

"Bear, go help the others with blondie" he said to the woman using some kind of codename, she nodded and jumped in the air to bring her Kanabo down on Yang's head but she saw it in time and rolled out of the way coursing the ground 'Bear' hit to crack

The lion Faunus dashes forwards horizontally slashing at Blake with his right saw-blade, Blake used her sheath to block it and lock weapons with the lion Faunus who smirked at her "I know you... your Adam's old partner aren't you"

"Shut up!" Blake said using a burst of aura in her arms to push his weapon back and quickly step back, but the lion Faunus stabbed forwards with his left blade and pressed a button on it's staff coursing it to extend to twice it's length **(about 30** **inches)** , catching Blake off guard, she used her semblance and created a shadow to jump in the air and over the White Fang member

Said member extended his other staff and connected them at the ends turning his weapon into a 5 foot long staff with a saw-blade at each end

He turned round and unleashed another horizontally slash knocking Blake back "take that you tra-GAHHH" he yelled in pain as a red cat hit him in the back and exploded, turning his head slightly he sneered at the young cat Faunus behind him

"Snake" he called out to the sword and gun user, the lion Faunus gestured to Blake who was charging in again, 'Snake' nodded and ran forwards to intercepted Blake, blocking her path

The lion Faunus dashed back and punched Garnet in the gut coursing her to fly back into the wall and slide down onto the floor, falling on her side

"GARNET!" Blake yelled in worry but was forced to block another sword strike

Garnet held her stomach in pain, because of her lack of training she couldn't stop or dodge in time, looking up she saw the lion Faunus holding his weapon above his head, ready to bring it's spinning blade down on her

"Take this you brat" the man said stabbing down

* _THUD_ *

Sparks flew as the man's blade grinned against white metal, Garnet couldn't help but smiles seeing a familiar person in front of her

"Big brother"

* * *

 ** _A while earlier..._**

Team JNPR along with Coco and Velvet had just left the clothing store after buying the scarf, although someone was having second thoughts about it... and surprisingly it wasn't Jaune

"Are you sure she'll like it" Coco said worried, I mean this wasn't just an ordinary person she help pick a gift for, it's the women she idolises for not just her fashion sense but also her skills as a huntress

Jaune smiled in reassurance "Aqua will love it and I'll make sure tell her you found it for us"

* _Beep_ * * _Beep_ *

Everyone stopped as Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and saw a massage from Yang "Yang says she and the others are going to a cafe near by and to meet them there" she said looking at the directions to the cafe in the message

"Ooooo~ do you think they'll have pancakes" Nora said looking to Ren for answers, even though he doesn't know anything about this cafe their going to

On their way there Velvets ears twitched suddenly, she could hear a strange noise coming from somewhere near by but it sounded familiar, almost like...

"Gun fire"

Coco turned around looking at her teammate, a serious look coming over her face "were?"

Velvet looked around her ears twitching every once in while searching for the location of the gun fire, after a few seconds she ran off down the street Coco and team JNPR following after her. The Beacon students -lead by Velvet- ran down the street until they were stopped by a white blur landing in front of them, looking down they saw a White Fang soldier on the ground unconscious

"The White Fang" Ren said looking at the unconscious Faunus in front of them

"What they doing here" asked Pyrrha pulling out her weapon

"I'M GONNA BRING THE 'HEAT' NOW" a female voice shouted from the alleyway

Jaune looked down the alleyway the soldier came from and saw Yang -as she said herself- bringing the 'heat', witch literally meant beating the hell out of them with fire coated punches, well until a female White Fang member came out of air and tried to crush her with some kind of metal bat, only for Yang to dodge out of way

"Let's go help them out" Jaune said drawing his sword and shield

Team JNPR advanced down the alleyway as Coco and Velvet contacted the police and subdue the incapacitated White Fang members, as Jaune and the others got closer he stopped when he saw something behind Yang and the White Fang

Garnet, she was laying on the ground near a wall with... SOMEONE READY TO STAB THEIR WEAPON DOWN AT HER!

In the next instants there was a flash of white light and something passes by Yang and 'Bear'

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Jaune stood in front of his sister, blocking the saw blade with his shield as white wisps of aura flowed off his legs, showing he used a burst of aura to move faster

Using another burst of aura Jaune was able of shield bash the lion Faunus away

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Jaune shouted in rage, his aura visible glowing around him because of his anger

Everyone stopped -even the White Fang members- no one on team JNPR or RWBY had seen Jaune this angry before, sure he's gotten a little annoyed from time-to-time but never fully lost his temper

But only Blake and the lion Faunus could see the scariest part... his eyes. Blake almost flinched back at them, no longer were they an ocean blue... but a furious... burning white

"Man, is that what I'm like" Yang muttered under her breath but quickly noticed her opponents distracted state, smiling she charged and sent a uppercut to 'Bear's' jaw sending her flying back to 'Snake' and the lion Faunus leader

The sound of their comrade landing near by snapped them out of their shock

"Tch, Snake, Bear, we're getting out of here" the lion Faunus ordered pulling a red Dust crystal from his pocket and dropping it on the floor

Snake and Bear moved to his side, Bear held her Kanabo in a reverse grip and pressed a trigger on the handle coursing it to glow an ice blue, she then stabbed her weapon and crushed the Burn Dust crystal, with the combination of the Burn Dust and what seems to be ice Dust in her weapon 'Bear' created a large cloud of fog that blinded the Beacon students

"Ren" called Jaune to his male teammate who nodded and extended both his hand out releasing a small wave of aura just strong enough to dissipate the fog, with the fog gone everyone looks around but notices the three White Fang are gone, leaving their unconscious comrades behind

"Where'd they go" Yang questioned, her eyes no longer red

Velvet's ears twitched trying to search for any trace of the White Fang members that got away "I don't know" she said her ears dropping slightly

"Garnet"

The others turned their attention to Jaune who was kneeling beside his younger sister who was now sitting up, leaning against the wall for support

"You okay" Jaune asked

"Yeah, just a little-arg!" Garnet winced trying to stand up but falling back on her butt "sore"

Pyrrha knelled down to the younger Arc "don't worry, your aura will heal you in time but it be best to take you somewhere to rest"

"Then you guys head to that cafe, me and Vel are gonna stay here and deal with the police" Coco said referring to the police sirens that can be heard in the distance

"Alright, let's go" Jaune said standing up, carrying a now red faced Garnet on his back piggy-back style, much to the others amusement and her embarrassments

* * *

"So that's what happened" Ruby asked

After the incident with the White Fang team JNPR along with Yang, Blake and Garnet had met up at the cafe with Ruby, Weiss and Amber who was carrying a plastic bag, most likely filled with the gifts for the Arc's parents

The two teams had pulled several tables together so they could all sit with each other. And that's where they are now with Yang explaining to the other what happened in the alleyway, as they talked Garnet looked down at her lunch, idle poking at it with her fork while glancing up every once in a while

"Sis" Garnet was snapped out her trance and turned her attention to her left, where her sister Amber was sitting next to her

"Are you feeling ok" Amber questioned with a look of worry on her face

Garnet smiled and patted her stomach, showing there was no pain "all good, see"

Garnet's smile quickly turned into a scowl as a hand from her right patted her hair and ruffled it, turning around she glared at her brother even though she couldn't help but purr from the affection

The young cat Faunus half-heartedly smacked Jaune's hand away -coursing him to chuckle and go back to his meal- Garnet grabbed her glass of milk and took a sip, once again looking at what she was before

Blake

" _I know you... your Adam's old partner aren't you_ " the voice of the lion Faunus echoed in her head coursing Garnet anger to rise as she gripped her glass tighter

' _Blake... please tell me you warn't one of them_ '

* * *

 _ **Somewhere outside Vale...**_

In the sky's near Vale a Bullhead could be seen flying to the city at what one would call an unsteady flight pattern

"Iris, I know your worried but did you really have to rush off like that" a woman's voice shouted through the on board radio, at the pilots seats sat a blonde haired woman who looked to be in her 20's and looked... a little green, the blonde woman now known as Iris glared at the radio, even though she know the person on the other end couldn't see her

"Luna... I know what I did was bit... * _groan_ *... rash" Iris said even when her stomach turned making her feel queasy "but we don't even know of they made it there safe"

"Sis your flying a Bullhead... AND YOU HAVE MOTION-SICKNESS" Luna said, hoping shouting the last part would get her point across better

Iris opened her mouth to defend her actions but she knew her sister had a point, damn their fathers motion-sickness being hereditary "ok so it was very rash but Garnet and Amber could still be in danger"

"I told you, there's no reason to worry I've mailed myself hundreds of times" Luna said over the line

"YOU WHAT!"

Even though she couldn't see her sister, Iris Arc could almost feel her nervousness "errrr... nothing"

Iris sighed, even as another wave of nausea hit her "Lune, I'm already here so I might as well go see if their ok"

"Alright, just... don't crash" Luna said her worry evident in her voice

"I'll be fine" said Iris reassuring her sister "I'll call you when I land, goodbye"

"Goodbye"

Iris's gloved hand turned off the radio but covered her mouth when a heavy wave of nausea hit her, her action also coursed the Bullhead to veer slightly to the left witch Iris quickly stabilised so she didn't crash

"Arg... curse these damn contraptions"


	8. Chapter 8: Iris

**Chapter 8: Iris**

"It's alright Jaune" Pyrrha asked patting the back of her team leader with Amber, as he sat hunched over in his seat of the Airship

After their lunch at the cafe the Beacon students along with the two Arc sisters continued their day in Vale, visiting various shops and places they might find interesting

Garnet and Amber were especially happy when they went to the arcade and played nearly all the games, even watching as Jaune and Ren competed in one of the greatest battles of all time... in DDR (Dance Dance Revolution)

Jaune had even won prizes for his sisters, evident by the stuffed red cat Garnet held -looking embarrassed but happy at the same time- and the orange teddy bear in Amber's lap. By the time they finished playing the day was closing to an end, so Jaune had decided to separated from the others and went to buy the gift for his sister Noir, promising to meet them at the Airship docks

"UGGH!"

Witch lead to the current situation of Jaune trying to hold his lunch down, but that didn't stop what's been on his mind for a while now, ever since their run in with the White Fang Garnet's been acting like there's something weighing heavily on her mind, not only that but she seem to be avoiding Blake for some reason and by the look on Amber and Blake's faces they can tell to

What ever it is Jaune will have to ask her later, maybe Blake knows something about it...

"UGGH!" Jaune groaned again holding his stomach

But right now he needs to focus on not losing his lunch

* * *

"Oh, thank Oum it's over" Jaune said in relief, stepping away from the trash can outside of the Airship platforms

"You alright Vomit-boy" Yang asked with a teasing smirk as Ren handed a pack of mints to his team leader, Jaune glared at the blonde brawler and quickly took one of the mints and started chewing it to get that vomit smell out of his breath

"Thanks Yang, your concern is truly appreciated" Jaune said dryly with a deadpan glare pointed at Yang, witch only coursed his fellow blonde to burst out laughing

"Hey kids" a voice called gaining their attention, coming up to the group was Coco and Velvet

Amber Jumped up and down, waving with a smile to her new friends and quickly ran up to them, a slight orange glow appeared around her legs coursing her to tackling them into a hug witch knocked all three of them to the ground "Coco, Velvet, we had so much fun in Vale I really wish you could of been there, we played at the arcade and big bro got me and big sis Garnet these toy-"

Amber's rambling was cut off as Jaune placed his hand under her arms and lifted her off the two second year students "come on now Amber... we really need to talk to you about that hole charging at people thing" Jaune said holding his youngest sister in his arms

"So how was your day in Vale" Velvet asked

"I think Amber said it best" Jaune answered looking to the little sister in his arms who giggled in response

"How was everything with the police" Blake asked

"It went fine, they called Professor Goodwitch and she sorted everything out" Velvet said but quickly smiled nervously at the first years around her "but she said she wanted to talk to all of you tomorrow"

Both teams RWBY and JNPR felt a shiver go down their spines at the thought of having to meet Professor Goodwitch, but Ruby smiled and tried to lighten the mood "come on guys... I'm sure it won't be that bad"

* ** _BOOM!_** *

In the distance the group could hear a loud explosion going off and could also see smoke rising from another part of the landing docks

"WHAT WAS THAT" Weiss yelled

"I'm not sure, but let's check it out" Ruby said switching to her more serious 'Leader mode' as she called it

The others nodded and followed after team RWBY's leader

* * *

When the group of students -along with Garnet and Amber- made it to the crash sight, they saw what coursed the explosion

"A Bullhead" Yang questioned, looking at the crushed and burning vehicle in front of them

"Why'd it-" Pyrrha asked but was cut off by a loud bang coming from the inside of the crashed Bullhead, coursing all of the students near by to tense and for some to even bring out their weapons

Another, louder bang, came from the Bullhead, this one coursing a metal plate to fly off and embed itself into the concrete floor a good distance away from it, looking back to the Bullhead they see what coursed the metal plate to fly off was the leg of a person, as they stepped out Jaune slowly lowered his sword and tilted his head questionable

"Sis" Jaune said confused

The others eyes widened as they looked in shock at the woman who stepped out of the Bullhead

She had long blonde hair the same shade as Jaune's and it was braided into a ponytail down to her mid-back and had bright purple eyes, she was also wearing a purple pants suit with a white shirt underneath and a purple tie around her neck, her final pieces clothing consisted of black shoes and black leather gloves

Iris Arc dusted off any debris and ash that was stuck to her clothing, she then proceeded to wave to her only brother as if the burning Bullhead behind her was a every day thing

"Jaune, how have you been..." her sentence was cut by a smaller explosion coming from the now even more destroyed Bullhead "...soooo~, how's school been"

Jaune looked at his eldest sister, his face completely deadpan "Sis, what are you doing here"

"I'd like to know that myself" a wise voice said from behind the students

Turning around they all saw the person behind them was Ozpin, calmly walking towards the crashed Bullhead "Iris, not that I'm not happy to see one of my former students... but may I ask why you crashed a Bullhead into my school"

"Well you see when I heard that two of my younger sisters mailed themselves here, I grabbed the first Bullhead I could and flew right here" Iris said simply, pulling out a black case almost as tall as her from the burning wreckage

"But sis don't you have motion- oh wait no, that makes sense" Jaune said confused at first but quickly changed to a more understanding tone when he looked at the Bullhead behind his sister, smoke still bellowing out of it

"And I have another reason to talk to the two girls hiding behind those students over there" Iris said looking behind Jaune and Ozpin, turning around the two saw both of Jaune's younger sister trying -and failing- to hide behind his friends

"What do you mean" Jaune asked

* * *

"YOU RAN AWAY!"

Both Garnet and Amber flinched back at their brothers raised voice

After the explosion turned out to be nothing dangers, Ozpin decided to call Glynda to fix the area around the crashed Bullhead and leave the Bullhead itself to be taken away later, but that didn't stop Glynda from glaring at Iris the entire time who just smiled and waved

"Hey Glyn, long time no see" she said only coursing Glynda to glare harder, almost like she's trying to burn holes into Iris's head

Back with Jaune and the others, Jaune was still looking at his younger siblings disapprovingly, waiting for a response

Finally, Garnet decided to answer "w-we didn't run away... we just went to see you" she then looked down nervously "and didn't ask, but we left a note" Garnet added quickly, waving her hands defensively

Jaune looked down at his siblings, but he eventually just sighed "is that why you two insisted on getting gifts for everyone, to apologise"

Amber and Garnet both nodded coursing Jaune to smile slightly and ruffle their hair, showing he wasn't angry anymore and making both sisters smile "Ok you two, as long as your going to say sorry when you get back... then I won't be mad"

"We will big brother" Garnet and Amber said at the same time

Suddenly two leather clad hands grabbed both young girls by the back of their collars and pulled them into a hug by Iris

"You better, you had us all worried" Iris said tightening the hug coursing both of the younger Arcs to go blue in the face from lack of oxygen

Jaune rolled his eyes at his eldest sisters actions, she always was one be overly worried about people then crush them in a hug in relief, he then turned his attention to Coco and Velvet

"Hey Coco, since you help me find a gift for Aqua how about you and your team join us for dinner, I'm cooking" Jaune asked

Velvet and Coco looked to each other and then back to Jaune

"Sure, why not" Coco said

* * *

 **A/N: I'd like to thank "Kegi Springfield" for his review, that's were I got the idea for the Bullhead crash, so thank you**

 **Until next time, bye**


	9. Chapter 9: picnic

**Chapter 9: picnic**

"So were are we eating" Coco asked since they were walking away from the cafeteria

"Yeah big brother, I'm hungry~" Amber said holding her stomach and looking at Jaune with puppy eyes, coursing a few of the Beacon students to 'aw' at her cuteness

Jaune smiled at Amber and patted her head "well I thought we could eat outside, like a picnic"

"A PICNIC" Nora shouted "oooh, that sound like so much fun, we can sit on blankets, throw a frisbee and play games"

"Nora"

"Yes Ren"

"How about we go get everything and set up" Ren said, Nora nodded and skipped away to the dorms, Ren turned to his team leader "were should we set up"

Jaune tiled his head in thought "how about in the garden, the one outside the dorms"

Ren nodded and followed after his partner

"Me and Coco will go get Fox and Yatsuhashi" Velvet said walking off with team CFVY's leader

"Well I better get cooking" Jaune said walking to the dorms kitchen

"Wait" Iris said stopping her brother "if your making food for so many people you'll need some help" she then turned to the remaining members of team RWBY and JNPR

Catching on to what she's saying Ruby quickly waved her hands in front of her "oh no, I'm a terrible cook"

"I've never really had any experience cooking myself" Weiss said, living as a heiress she never really learned thing like cooking, there was always people to do it for her

"And I've always been busy competing in tournaments and training to learn how to cook" Pyrrha said looking apologetic, even though she did nothing wrong

Iris nodded in understanding and turned her attention to the last two members of team RWBY "what about you two"

Yang smiled brightly and gave a thumbs up "living with dad and Ruby, someone had to know how to cook"

"I... know a little" Blake said, back in the White Fang she had to cook for herself and even before then she had to know something about cooking

Iris smile and nodded "good, then you two can help us with dinner"

"Oh, I'll get my Remnant: the game" Ruby said then speed off to the dorms, Weiss sighed and walked off to the garden with Amber and Garnet along side Pyrrha

* * *

In the kitchen of the dorms Jaune, Iris, Blake and Yang were getting ready to cook

"So what are we making" Yang asked

"Curry, I was thinking we could make two kinds, one chicken and one fish" Jaune answered pulling out a tray with both of said meats on them

Blake's bow twitched at hearing they were going to make a fish curry, her stomachs loud growling told the others that she agreed, coursing the them to laugh as she blushed

With that the four got to work, Yang and Iris started chopping up the vegetables as Jaune and Blake cut up the meats

"Argh, stupid onions" Yang complained, her eyes watering

Iris chuckled at the blonde standing next to her "focus some aura into your eyes and nose, that should help" she said taking out a handkerchief but instead of passing it to Yang she wiped her eyes for her

"Hey, I can do it myself" Yang complained trying -and failing- to take the handkerchief from Iris. Jaune smiled at his sister, she always acted like such a mother to family and their friends

"Jaune"

Said blonde turned his attention next to him, Jaune saw Blake looking nervously at the chopping board in front of her

"What is it Blake" Jaune asked

"Have you noticed, that Garnet's... been avoiding me" Blake said

Jaune nodded, he noticed this to and has wanted to talk to Blake about it "yeah, I've noticed, do you have any idea why"

Blake shook her head, she had no clue why Garnet would be avoiding her, from what she could tell it all started after their run in with the White Fang

' _I know you, your Adam's old partner aren't you_ '

The memory of what the lion Faunus said played in her head coursing Blake to look down in worry ' _she... she didn't hear that did she_ '

"Blake"

The ninja of team RWBY jumped back slightly, to deep in her own thoughts to hear Jaune talking to her "w-what"

"I said did you think of something" Jaune asked

Blake thought about it for a second, she may have told team JNPR about her being a Faunus... but she's not ready to tell them about the White Fang

"No... I-I haven't thought of anything"

Jaune looked unsure for a second but eventually decided to leave it be and get back to work

* * *

Garnet sat on a bench at the garden, it was a large field of grass with small areas for flowers and other plants to grow, she watched as her younger sister and Weiss picked flowers and seem to be making something from them

Garnet almost giggled at the scene, she knows dad told her never to judge others just from what you hear but she never thought a Schnee would be so nice to a Faunus like her and her sister

She watched as Amber finished what ever she was making and lifted it up showing it was a flower crown with many of the flowers being white or light blue in colour, she then stood up and placed it on Weiss's head coursing the heiress to smile

"Thank you, Amber" Weiss said and then placed the flower crown she was making on Ambers head, it's flowers being orange and yellow "and here's yours"

Amber giggled, quickly picking something off the ground and running to her older sister, when she reached Garnet she showed what she was holding behind her back

"For you" Amber said, happily showing a flower crown completely made of red flowers

Garnet smiled, taking the flower crown and placing it on her head "thanks Amber"

Patting her sisters head witch coursed her to giggle more, Garnet pulled her hand back, her expression changing to a more sombre look "Amber"

Amber looked at her older sister, a silent way of saying she's paying attention

"What do you think of Blake" Garnet asked

Amber tilted her head, thinking about what Garnet just asked her "she's one of big brothers friends and she seems nice" Amber then gained a sparkle in her eyes and smiled in excitement "plus she helped protect you from the bad guys, so she's got to be a good person"

Garnet smiled at Amber's way of seeing thing, she looked down at the flower crown in her hands and her smile brightened

"Yeah, maybe" she said placing the crown on her head

"Hey you two" a voice called out to them

Looking to the source they see Weiss walking over to them, behind her they could see team CFVY with the other three members of team JNPR and Ruby setting up blankets on the ground

"We've set up the blankets, so come sit down" Weiss said

Amber smiled and ran off, grabbing Weiss's hand and dragging her along, although from the smile Weiss didn't seem to mind "can I play the game Ruby brought"

Garnet couldn't help but laugh as she got off the bench

"Hey Amber, wait for me"

* * *

"Yang, I'm perfectly able to carry it myself"

"And I'm telling you, I don't trust the way you look at the fish curry" Yang said looking at her partner, but from what she could tell Blake wasn't even paying attention to her and just staring at the pot in her hands... and was that drool in the corner of her mouth

"BLAKE" Yang shouted coursing Blake to snap out of her trance and quickly wiped the drool off her mouth

"huh w-wha" Blake muttered confused, Yang sighed and just continued to walk

Jaune, Iris, Blake and Yang had just walked into the field when they heard a cry of frustration

"What was that" Yang asked

Iris, who was holding the pot of chicken curry in one hand and another one filled with rice looked further down the field and smiled at what she saw "looks like their having fun"

The others followed her line of sight and all laughed at what they saw

Weiss, Ruby, Garnet and Amber were all sitting around the board of Remnant: the game and from what they could see... Amber was winning. Witch seemed rather evident from Weiss and Garnet's sounds of frustration, along with Ruby's pouting

"How are you so good at this" questioned Ruby staring at the orange haired girl across from her who only seemed to smile wider

"I play with big brother and big sis Luna all the time, their really good" Amber said playing another card from her hand "I win"

The three other players looked down in shame at being beaten by someone so much younger then them

"Wow Weiss, you just got beat by an 8 year old" Yang laughed as she walked past the heiress and placed the pot down on one of the blankets near were Coco and Velvet are sitting

Weiss quickly snapped out of her sadness and glared at the blonde brawler "oh quiet you brute"

"I declare a rematch" Ruby exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, witch also coursed the cards she had in her hands to fly in the air and fall around her

"Yeah" Garnet shouted, imitating exactly what Ruby did and throwing her cards in the air

Jaune placed his own pot, also filled with rice down next to the others "well your rematch is gonna have to wait, dinners ready"

And so Jaune opened the two pots of curry, allowing their smell to drift around the field coursing Coco and Velvet to stop in their conversation at the pleasant sent

Ruby quickly scooted closer and sniffed at the curry "ooh~, that smells good"

"I have to say, it does smell extremely nice" Weiss said in approval

"Yeah, we did a pretty good job didn't we Blake" Yang said smiling but she sweatdropped at her partner who was once again drooling at the curry with Garnet and Amber

Nora, who had just caught the frisbee Ren had thrown to her froze mid skip her nose twitching, Ren raised his eyebrow at his childhood friend before he felt her pass by him as high speed

"FOOD" Nora yelled excitedly running to the others

Yatsuhashi was meditating under a tree until the smell of curry hit his nose coursing him to crack an eye open, Fox who was laying down near him sat up at the smell

"It's been a while since I've had curry" Yatsuhashi said a small smile on his face

As the others made it to the blankets they saw Jaune and Iris already dishing out rice on plates

"Ok, who wants witch kind" Jaune asked but when he saw Blake, she already had a large portion of fish curry and rice coursing him to sweatdrop, Blake who was just about to take her first bite stopped when she saw Jaune staring at her strangely

"What" she questioned

"N-nothing"

Amber pulled on Jaune's sleeve "big brother, I want fish curry to"

"Oh, I want chicken" Garnet said

Jaune couldn't help but smile at his little sisters "sure, sure, one chicken and one fish coming right up"

* * *

After everyone had eaten, Ruby, Weiss, Garnet and Amber had started another game of Remnant: the game, witch Amber was once again winning, while Jaune had joined Nora, Yang and Blake -who was forcefully dragged into it against her will- in a game of...

"Volleyball, isn't that more of a beach thing" Jaune asked staring at the ball in Yang's hands as Nora picked small twigs from the ground

"If it helps we could all wear swimsuits, I'm sure you'd like that~" Yang teased with a smirk, sending a flirty wink to her fellow blonde, Jaune sighed and try to hid his blushing face witch only coursed Yang to laugh

Blake shook her head at her partners teasing "couldn't you get someone else to play"

"Nope" Yang said popping the 'p' "Ruby and the others are playing another round of Remnant, Ren's meditating with Yatsu and Pyrrha's really into her conversation with Iris"

"What about the rest of team CFVY" Blake asked hopefully

"Sorry, they all said no to" Yang answered not looking sorry at all, coursing Blake to sigh

Yang quickly slid up next to her partner and slung her arm over Blake's shoulder "oh come on partner, you and me will make an unstoppable team"

Suddenly a pink clad hand appeared in front of all of them holding four twigs, the three turned their attention to the source and saw Nora wagging her finger at them

"Nu-ah, we're gonna chose teams randomly" Nora said

"Huh" was the collective response

Nora was almost jumping in excitement "yeah, the ones who pick the shortest sticks will be one team and the ones with the longest sticks will be the other team"

"Oh, ok" Yang said picking a twig, along with Jaune and Blake

And with that, the teams were decided

Yang & Nora VS Jaune & Blake

Jaune sighed, knowing that going against the two strongest members on their respective teams was not going to be easy

"Fine, but no semblances" Jaune said looking at Nora specifically

"Ok" Yang said waving her hand as she and Nora walked over to the other side of the court they made

Blake turned her attention to Jaune, hoping as a leader he'd have an idea "got a plan... because even without their semblances, their pretty strong"

Jaune tilted his head in thought, but slowly a smirk came to his lips "we may not be able to win... but we could give them a fight" he then looked Blake in the eyes, that smirk on his face only growing wider "so how goods your aim"

Blake looked blankly at Jaune, until the corner of her mouth turned up into a small smirk as well "better then theirs, why"

* * *

"Alright, you ready" Nora asked hold the ball in one hand, ready to serve

"Ready" Jaune and Blake both called out

With that Nora gentle throw the ball in the air and served it over to Jaune and Blake's side, Blake quickly moved to interspersed it and pasted the ball to Jaune who tried to spike it on the other side but was blocked by Nora. Nora's block made the ball fly higher into the air and Yang was quick to take advantage of it as she jumped in front of the ball

"That's one to us" Yang said grinning as she punched the ball as hard as she could, confident that Blake or Jaune couldn't hit it with equal force to send it back

But she was proven wrong, because as soon as it was close enough Jaune stepped in front of it and grabbed his left wrist to use his arm like his shield, so instead of hitting the ball back he deflected it up into the air

Blake jumped as high as she could and smacked the ball, aiming for the far corner of the other side coursing the ball to land before Nora could get to it

"And that's one for us" Jaune said copying what Yang said just a moment ago

Yang looked shocked at where the ball landed but slowly turned to Jaune and Blake, a challenging smirk on her face "oh, it's on"

And that's how it went, Yang and Nora used brute strength to force the ball past Jaune and Blake, and they in turn used Jaune's endurance to redirect the ball so Blake could spike it

It was a simple strategy but it let them match up with Nora and Yang, but in the end there was still a winner...

...

...

"I said no semblances" Jaune said with bandages wrapped around his forehead and a scowling Blake sitting next to him, a band-aid on her left cheek

"Sorry" Nora said scratching the back of her head nervously, she was so into the moment that she didn't realize she used her semblance

"Come on, it wasn't that bad" Yang said

 _ **Flashback**_

The score was tied and the two teams decided the next point wins, but unfortunately this last round been going on for the past 10 minutes

"Go Yang, go Blake" cheered Ruby, who's game ended only a few minutes ago

"Witch side are you on" Pyrrha asked confused at the red reapers actions

Weiss rolled her eyes at her partner as she watched her jump in excitement "she doesn't want to choose witch teammate to cheer for, so she's gonna cheer for both"

"Seems reasonable" Ren said in understanding

"End it Nora" Yang called passing the ball to the hammer wielder

Nora smiled brightly as she jumped up, but something she didn't notice was the pink lightning that was flowing around her body, enhancing her strength

"Nora, I said no- OOF" Jaune was saying but was cut off as the ball -now covered in pink aura- struck him in the chest coursing him to fly back

"Jaune- OOF" Blake said in worry but just like Jaune was cut off by said blonde flying into her as well. The two impacted the ground, coursing a dust cloud to fly up around them as the others looked on in shock at what just happened

Nora just looked on in confusion "eerrrr, did we win"

 _ **Present**_

"Ok... so it was kind of bad" Yang said now also nervous by the glare both Jaune and Blake are sending her

"Alright, enough about that" Garnet said getting between the two "on a more important matter... what's for desert"

"Yeah" Amber and Ruby said in unison, agreeing with Garnet's question

Iris walked into the field carrying a tray with a dome covering whatever's on it "well we have something special for desert"

When Iris uncovered it, three pars of eyes widen in wonder and many of the others could swear they saw Ruby drooling a water fall

"Triple layer strawberry cake" Iris said holding up the pink frosting covered cake with cut strawberry's on top in a pattern to make it look like a flower

"I'll get some plates" Jaune said walking over to the basket, once he got the plates he turned back to his older sister... but saw something odd

"Where's the cake" Jaune questioned suddenly, Iris looked down and saw nothing but her now empty hands, everyone looked around in confusion until they heard a voice shout out away from them

"IT'S MINE, IT'S ALL MINE"

Everyone looked over to the sound of the voice and saw Ruby running away, the cake held above her head in victory and a bright smile on her face

"Hey, get back here Rose" Garnet yelled chasing after Ruby

"Yeah" Amber said following her sister

Weiss stomped her foot on the ground a frown marring her face, she quickly ran after her partner calling out to her "Ruby Rose, you are being so immature right now"

"Get back here sis" Yang said joining the hunt for the red reaper

The only thing Jaune was doing was laughing at his friends and family's antics

' _They really are something_ ' Jaune thought unable to keep the smile off his face

* * *

 **A/N: so that's chapter 9, also I've just started another story called "Remnant: a world of magic" a RWBY and Fairy Tail crossover**

* * *

 **Okama: Blake in Boots**

In the streets of Vale, a young blonde in a black hoodie and jeans walked around aimlessly

His name is Jaune Arc and soon he will be a student at the prestigious Beacon Academy a collage for the best of the best, but for right know... he was lost

"Damn it, were the hell am I" Jaune said confused, looking down at the map in his hands

"Hey"

Jaune almost jumped in shock at the sudden voice calling out to him, turning around he sees a group of men who all seems to be a bit shady

Jaune looked around nervously, seeing he was in a dark alleyway "er, can I help you"

"Yeaaah" the man drawled "you see... me and my friends here, are having a bit of... money trouble"

"Well, sorry... I'm afraid I don't have any on me" Jaune said stepping back but was stopped as the man grabbed his arm

"Aw come on, you got to have something on ya... what about that watch" the man asked eyeing the silver watch in the blondes wrist, Jaune growing worried was able to tug his arm out of the man's grip

"It's not for sale" Jaune said, this was his grandfathers watch

The seemingly ticked off by this quickly pulled something out of his pocket and swung it at Juane, acting fast Jaune was able to move out of the way of what ever the man was swinging at him but still felt a pain on his right bicep

Looking down, Jaune saw what the man was holding is a knife and that he was able to nick his right arm

"Ok, now hand over that watch and any other valuables you have" the man said waving the knife at Jaune, the men behind him snickering

Jaune stepped back again only to feel the wall behind him ' _dammit, there's no way out_ ' Jaune thought scared, sighing sadly he slowly reached to undo his watch

* _THUD_ *

Suddenly, a figure in a black cloak landed in front of Jaune

Looking closely Jaune could see it was a woman with long black hair, she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that hugged her figure with white skinny jeans and a par of black heeled boots that when all the way up to her knees, she also wear a black cloak that when just over her shoulders and a wide brim hat that looked to have cat ears on the top of it

Standing up the woman had a black mask covering the top part of her face and had a sheathed katana on her left hip

"You three won't be mugging any one today" the woman said in a flat tone, as if the men in front of her were no threat at all

As quick as a flash she drew her katana and cut the blade off the man's knife, she then span around and sent a kick to his head, knocking him out instantly and coursing him to fly back to his two friends

The woman pointed her sword at the other two men "leave now or end up just like for friend here"

After she spoke the two men quickly grabbed their knocked out friend and ran for the hill, their tails between their legs

Jaune looked amazed at the woman who just protected him

"Are you alright" the woman asked turning to Jaune

"Ah, y-yeah... I'm fine-ow" Jaune said but flinch as his the cut on his arm flared in pain

The woman in black walked over to Jaune "you'r hurt" she said taking a black cloth from her pocket, she moved closer to Jaune and started to wrap the cloth around his arm, now that she was this close Jaune could see through the slits of her mask

' _Her eyes...their a beautiful amber_ ' Jaune thought

"There" she said stepping back "do you need help getting home"

Jaune could only nod, still amazed by the woman in front of him. With that she nodded back and jump from wall to wall until she was on the roof tops

Jaune looked up at were the woman had left ' _who was that_ '


	10. Chapter 10: where's Garnet

**SORRY!**

 **I know its been a long time since I updated one of my stories but I've been trying to decided what I want to do as a career, and then taking college courses for it... that and new games I wanted to play that came out.**

 **But I have a long break right now so hopefully a can get some more chapters of this and other stories.**

 **Again, sorry for making you all wait.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: where's Garnet**

"Brother~ I'm not tired~" Garnet said sleepily as Jaune carried her like a princess.

He and Iris were taking the younger Arc's to the room Ozpin gave them for their stay, after Ruby had finally given the cake back everyone was able to have a piece and then continue having fun at Beacon's gardens. As time went on the sun started to set and Garnet and Amber showed signs of sleep, so their two older siblings decided it was time for them to head to bed.

When they entered the room Iris headed straight to one of the beds and place Amber down to tuck her in, the orange bear Faunus was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Iris kissed Amber on the forehead and then turned to her brother "I'm going to go to bed as well, that bullhead really took a lot out of me".

"Good night" Jaune said as he was placing Garnet in her own bed.

As he was about to stand and leave Garnet grabbed his hoodie, looking down Jaune saw his younger sister as she picked up the book of fairy tales and held it out to him shyly.

Jaune smiled and took out his scroll, sending a quick message to his team that he'd be spending the night with his family, after that he sat down on the bed and opened the book as Garnet leaned in close to her brother.

"Alright, how about the story of the Four Seasonal Medians".

* * *

Blake laid down in her bed, although she couldn't get any sleep.

Her mind was in turmoil about Garnet, what if she really had heard what the White Fang agent said, seeing the White Fang symbol alone was enough to send Garnet into a rage, Blake wondered how she would react if she found out Blake used to be a member.

Would Garnet attack her.

Turning on her side, Blake thought she should talk to someone about this in the morning but she didn't now who.

* * *

When morning came Team RWBY and JNPR where in the cafeteria for breakfast, although this food was not made by Jaune or Iris much to the disappointment of their younger sisters and one other.

' _I was hoping for more fish_ ' Blake thought sadly as she poked her waffles.

The hidden cat Faunus was distracted from her meal when her eyes past over Jaune with Amber sitting in his lap, enjoying her own waffles.

' _Ma_ _ybe I should talk to Jaune, Garnet is his sister_ '.

It was a good idea but Blake was hesitant, team JNPR may know about her Faunus heritage but she was hoping to keep her former affiliation with the White Fang to just her team.

Blake took a quick glance at Garnet and her mind was made up, she had come to enjoy her company along with the other Arc siblings, there was just something about the family that made you open up to them. Standing up from her seat Blake made her way over to Jaune and Amber.

"Jaune, can we talk for a second?"

Said blonde knight looked up from his sister, he looked confused but seeing Blake's serious face made him agree with a nod and move Amber to Iris's lap.

As the two made their way outside Yang couldn't help but grin "ooooh~ did they not have time to be alone like last night".

Yang's statement coursed several things to happen at once.

Pyrrha blushing as bright as her hair while glaring at the door Jaune and Blake just left through.

Amber started to choke on her waffles, she then bangs on her chest with her fist and quickly grabs a glass of water, chugging it down as fast as she can.

Iris, unlike the other two did not act shocked or blush, but instead narrowed her eyes at the blonde brawler "are you saying my brother and Miss Belladonna are in a relationship".

Yang's grin grew bigger and was about to speak when her sister Ruby quickly dashed over to Yang with her semblance and clamped her hand over the blondes mouth.

"No, Yang just likes teasing people" Ruby said nervously, and getting more so when Iris's glare seemed to intensify.

A second later and Iris's glare was gone and instead had a small pout on her lips "I see, what a shame".

The table was silent as everyone stared at the oldest Arc sibling, Iris herself simply sipped from her cup of coffee before glancing to the teens looking at her and shrugged "what? I'm interested in my brothers love life".

The group of teen all sweatdropped at Iris's statement, all of them thinking the same thing ' _why was she glaring then?_ '.

"Big sis always glares when shes really interested by something" Amber said from her older sisters lap, taking another another bite of her waffles "paintings, gossip and even animal, although they usually run away... same with guys".

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Iris said taking a napkin and cleaning Amber's face, luckily she didn't hear that last comment from her younger sister.

As this was going on, no one notice the red haired cat Faunus slip away to follow Blake and Jaune.

* * *

Outside of Beacon's cafeteria stood Blake and Jaune, the hidden Faunus made sure that no one was around before she started their conversation, although she was still worried about bringing this up which showed on her face.

"Blake, what's wrong" Jaune asked.

Blake took a deep breath and spoke "its Garnet".

Jaune's eyes widen in shock "what do you mean, did something happen, she seemed fine last night".

"When we where in Vale she heard something from one of the White Fang agents" Blake said as she took off her bow, revealing her black cat ears "about my past with them".

Jaune was silent, he had already known about Blake's Faunus heritage but the fact she was a part of a known terrorist organisation, an organisation that attacked his sister left him without any words to say, although he didn't need to say anything...

Because someone did it for him.

"SO IT'S TRUE!".

The two teens jumped in surprise as they turned to the source of the shout.

"Garnet" Jaune and Blake said, although the first with a look of worry and the other with a look of slight fear, she was sure that no one was around but her own worrying may have let something slip by, specifically Garnet.

The younger Faunus stood before the two with a heated glare directed at Blake, as soon as Garnet had seen the two walk off she followed when the others were distracted, Garnet hid behind one of the many pillars Beacon had dotted around and listened in on the twos conversation. And now here she stood before her brother and a woman she was starting to like, only to learn she has a connection to the White Fang.

"What that White Fang guy said was true wasn't it, you where a part of... them" Garnet said, her emotions running high with both anger and sadness which can be seen in her eyes... and tears.

"G-Garnet..." Blake stuttered as she took a small step towards the younger Faunus "please, let me explain".

Garnet shook her head, which coursed her tear to fly off her face "STAY AWAY!".

The red haired Faunus activated her semblance and summoned two aura cats, she quickly throws them at the ground in front of Blake coursing an explosion, which knocks her back into Jaune and sends them both to the floor in a pile of tangled limbs.

Quickly after Garnet made a run for it and left the two teens behind.

"Garnet!" Jaune called out as he and Blake were able to untangle themselves and run after his sister, but with the time she had from the explosion, she was already gone.

Blake herself had a look of sorrow on her face as she turned to the blonde knight "Jaune I'm sorry, I just wanted to explain-"

The B of team RWBY was cut off when Jaune raised his hand, a serous look in his eyes "Blake, we can talk about this later. Right now we need to tell the others and find Garnet".

Blake was silent for a second before nodding in agreement and followed Jaune back into the cafeteria to get the help of their two teams and the Arc sibling.

* * *

Garnet ran down one of many Beacon's many paths, her eyes clouded by anger and tears. Her emotion were in such turmoil that she didn't even think twice about running onto one of the many Ariships that took people from Beacon to Vale.

Before she knew it Garnet was in Vale, and with no desire to go back to Beacon while Blake is there, the young Faunus wandered the streets of Vale.

* * *

 **A/N: a little short for what I wanted to do after being gone to long but I wanted to get this out soon, I hope you like it.**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: where's Garnet Part 2

**Sorry this took so long to come out, college has started up again so I have hardly any time to write but I will try to do something, can't promise any steady updates though sorry.**

 **But i do hope you enjoy this new chapter, I tried to make it a little longer then normal.**

* * *

 **chapter 11: where's Garnet part 2**

Jaune and Blake slammed the doors of the cafeteria open and quickly ran to the table where the other Arc siblings and teams where.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Iris asked, seeing the panicked look on her brothers face.

"Garnet ran off, she's upset and angry so you know it won't end well" Jaune explained.

"WHAT!" Iris shouted, coursing Amber to jump and cover her ears which Iris apologised for before turning back to her brother "what happened? why is she angry?".

Blake looked nervous for a second -something that did not go unnoticed by her partner- before stepping forwards, ready to tell her the reason for why Garnet ran off... Until Jaune moved in front of her and cut her off.

"That doesn't matter right now Sis" Jaune said.

Iris looked at her brother suspiciously for a second, her eyes locked with Jaune's before signing and nodding agreement "okay, let's get searching".

Teams RWBY and JNPR all started to head for the the doors, the Arc siblings quickly following behind them. But all of that stopped when the doors opened before they got there, the group tried to stop but the two teams ended up crashing into each other and falling over.

"Owwie"

"Watch the hair!"

"Sorry!"

The one who had opened the door was Professor Goodwitch, raising an eyebrow as she stared at her students on the floor, who seemed to be in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Hey there Glyn!" Iris said with a bright smile, which only made the professor twitch in anger.

Glynda adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, trying to tame her emotions "Miss Arc, I cam here to bring something to your attention".

"What's that?" the oldest Arc sibling asked.

"A student reported to me that they saw a young girl running on to one of the Airships to Vale, her description matched that of your younger sister Garnet" Glynda explained.

"WHAT!" Jaune shouted from the bottom of the pile and quickly stood up, nearly launching his team and team RWBY into the air "she's in Vale on her own! we have to find her fast!".

With that said Jaune ran off and headed for the docks, the two teams quickly getting up and following after him.

* * *

"Curse those metal beasts" Iris groaned out, falling on all fours as she got off the Airship while Jaune followed behind her, falling into the same position as his sister and moaned pitifully, coursing his sister to place her hand on his shoulder "Don't worry little brother, it's over now".

"Come on you two we need to find Garnet" Amber said with her hands on her hip, trying to look angry but just ended up giving them a cute pout.

Soon the group of team RWBY and JNPR, along with the two Arc siblings where all gathered near the Airship docks in Vale, Iris going through their plan to find Garnet "alright, we'll all spilt up into groups of three and search different parts of Vale. Ruby, Weiss and Yang will be one group while Pyrrha, Ren and Nora make a second and finally myself, Jaune, Blake and Amber will make the last group".

Ruby and Pyrrha wanted to say something about staying in there teams but when Iris looked to them they scrunch back, something about the woman was very imposing enough to make them not question her. With their plan made the now three groups all walked to different parts of Vale, as Iris's group walked deeper into Vale she suddenly stopped and stared directly at Blake, making the hidden cat Faunus freeze.

"Blake, do you mind if I ask you something?" the oldest Arc said, getting the attention of both Jaune and Amber "the reason Garnet ran off, it was because of something said between you and my brother correct".

Blake tried to say something but the way Iris was looking at her made her throat feel dry and unable to talk, it also might have been her imagination but it looked like Iris's eyes were glowing softly "wel... I-I me-". What ever Blake was trying to say was cut off as Iris continued "also, I know my sister has a short temper but even she won't run off unless it truly angers her. And to my knowledge there are only a few things that can do that, what's under you bow leads to one of them".

The hidden cat Faunus took a step back in shock, instinctively moving her hands to cover her bow and the ears underneath, a part in the back of her mind shouting at her ro run.

"Blake, do you have an involvement with the-" Iris was cut off when Jaune stepped in front of her, blocking her view of Blake.

"That's enough Sis, whats going on between garnet and Blake is their business" He said as Blake stood behind him, just as surprised as his sister.

"Jaune as the oldest I have to make sure my siblings are safe, if-"

"Iris!" the blonde knight said sharply, a firm look in his eyes.

Said sister looked at her brother, eventually closing her eyes with a sigh and when she opened them the soft glow was gone "fine, me and Amber will go look from the roof tops while you two search from the ground". With that said Iris picked up Amber and turned to the nearest building, with a great show of both power and grace the oldest Arc jumped up to the side of one building and grabbed the edge of a window sill with one hand, then planted her feet on the side and kicked off into the air and over to the roof top of the opposite building while adding a back flip in the air for style, all while carrying Amber in her left arm.

"Weeeeeee~" Amber squealed happily.

Blake eyes widen in shock, she was sure she could jump to the top of the same building but not in two leaps and with only one arm, not to mention she was carrying another person while she did it. Jaune on the other hand was simply scowling at his sisters antics while talking to himself "she never misses an opportunity to show off, does she".

* * *

Garnet walked down one of the many streets of Vale, her mind still plagued with thoughts about Blake and the White Fang.

' _I can't believe it, I trusted her, I actually started to like hanging out with her, and she... she!_ ' Garnet released a growl of frustration and punch the closest wall to her, which in turn got her a few weird looks from passers-by, noticing this the red haired cat Faunus blushed in embarrassment and quickly ran into the near by alleyway.

In the alleyway Garnet leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to a sitting potion ' _what am I doing, I promised Luna that wouldn't let my anger get the better of me, especially when it came to the White Fang_ '.

As Garnet was deep in her thoughts she didn't notice three figures slowly make their way towards her.

Quickly a hand grabbed Garnet from the front of her hoodie and pulled her off the ground, when she realised what was happening it was already to late for Garnet to do anything "what the hell!?".

"Long time no see brat".

Garnet's eyes widened when she saw who was holding her, three Faunus stood before her wearing the familiar mask of the White Fang.

* * *

Jaune and Blake had been searching the streets and back-alleys of Vale for the past few minutes, although they hadn't been able to find any clue of where Garnet is.

"This is all my fault" Blake said as she and Jaune walked out of a local cafe in the more secluded part of the city, hoping they would find the young cat Faunus inside "if I had been more careful Garnet never would have heard me and run off".

Jaune placed his hand on Blake's shoulder, stopping the two near a park "it's not your fault Bla-".

Unfortunately Jaune was cut when the upset Faunus throw his hand off her and turned to him with a heated glare "how is it not my fault! Garnet hates me because of my past with the White Fang, and..." Blake looked down as her voice got softer "and why don't you?".

Jaune stared at the saddened friend in front of him, before sighing "Garnet... has her own reason for hating the White Fang, a reason that is her own to tell. But Blake I'd like to think I know you well enough to trust you, so I want you and Garnet to sit down and talk".

"Really?" Blake asked, honestly surprised at the level of maturity Jaune is showing, she meant no offence but the bumbling knight never seemed all that confident in what he was doing at Beacon.

"Honestly, I think this will be good for Garnet" Jaune said with nod "she's always tried to bury away her feelings about the White Fang, never wanting to face it. But I think the only way she can move forwards, is if she faces a part of her past".

Blake stared at the blonde in front of her, not really sure what to say, she had always looked at her past as something horrible, something anyone around her would hate her for until she met her team but even then she was always worried how others would react if they found out. But here Jaune is not even showing the slightest signs of anger or disgust, in fact he was saying that it would be good for his sister to talk to her ' _he's trusting a former criminal to be around his little sister_ '.

The ex-White Fang member laughed, which got her a strange look from Jaune, but how could she not with what he said, it was just so... odd "wow Jaune, I never expected you to say something so... grown up".

"Gee, thanks a lot Blake" Jaune said with noticeable pout, which only seem to Blake laugh harder.

"Thank you, Jaune" Blake said.

Jaune smiled to the hidden Faunus until they heard a familiar voice from the other side of the park, looking over they saw something that made both of their blood boil.

"Get off of me you bastards!" Garnet shouted as the snake Faunus White Fang member was carrying her like a sag of potatoes, the young girl was banging her fists against his back.

"Just throw her in Snake" the lion Faunus said from the drivers seat of a van, its back doors open.

Like the lion said Snake had thrown Garnet into the van and slammed the doors shut after getting in himself, while this was happening Jaune and Blake were trying to get to them as fast as they can but before they could the van quickly sped up and went down the road faster then they could catch them.

"Dammit" Jaune said in frustration.

Blake seeing this took out the katana of Gambol Shroud and transformed it to its chain scythe mode, with a strong throw Gambol Shroud was sent flying through the air and pierced the side of a near by building. Blake jumped and tugged onto her ribbon, allowing her to swing herself further down the road and land on top of the vehicle with a thud.

"What the hell was that?" the bear Faunus from before asked, sitting inside the van with Snake and Garnet.

Before either of them could move Blake had suddenly opened one of the back doors with her weapon drawn, Snake tried to unsheathe his own weapon but was kicked in the chest before he could and sent flying back into the wall of the van.

"Annoying brat!" the female bear Faunus growled as she swung her Kanabo.

Blake was able to dodge the attack by ducking down, although it still grazed her back and left a layer of ice covering her right shoulder. Something the White Fang member didn't notice was Blake sliding her Scroll across the floor to Garnet, the younger cat Faunus looking at it in confusion.

Blake tried to retaliate but her blade was shot and knocked away by Snake who had recovered from her first attack, with that small distraction Bear was able to land a solid kick to Blake stomach and send her flying out the doors.

"Blake!" Jaune shouted as he saw the ninja fall out of the van, he quickly sprinted and was able to catch Blake around the waist to cushion her fall "are you alright?".

Blake shook her head from the blow, before she noticed Jaune's arms around her and couldn't help but think they were very... warm.

A bright blush spread over Blake's cheeks and she quickly moved herself out of the blonde knights arms "I'm fine".

"What are we gonna do, there getting away" Jaune asked, as he could only watch as the van disappeared from their sights.

"Don't worry" Blake said, gaining Jaune's attention "I was able to leave my Scroll in the van, we can track it and find out where their going".

With a plan in motion the two Beacon students went off to follow them, Jaune also sending a quick message to his sister Iris ' _we'll need all the help we can get_ '.

* * *

"You ok Snake" Bear asked as she looked over her fellow White Fang.

Snake simply nodded and replied with a soft voice "that girl can kick".

As the two Faunus were talking Garnet was sitting by with Blake's Scroll held in her hand behind her back, her other hand was blindly searching for any place to hide it so they won't find it, her hand found a dirty, old cloth and she was able to push the Scroll under it.

Garnet jumped when the van suddenly stopped and the voice of the lion Faunus called out to them.

"Alright get the brat inside, we still have work to do!".

With that Garnet was once again draped over Snake's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

Iris stood atop one of the many higher building of Vale, Amber by her side looking through a small pair of orange binoculars -although because of her height she could only just get her eyes just over the stone railing- saying she wanted to help.

The oldest Arc sibling was looking at a message sent to her by her brother, and couldn't help but tighten her grip on her Scroll ' _so the White Fang have taken my sister, well... they will pay for even looking at her_ '.

"Uh... Sis?"

"What is it Amber?" Iris asked, her anger completely hidden behind a kind smile, she doesn't want to worry her little sister by losing her temper

Amber looked down at her sister's hand "did you mean to brake that?".

Lifting an eyebrow, Iris looked down and noticed the Scroll in her hand was now crushed beyond recognition.

Iris eyes were now wide in shock, a small bit of sweat dripping down her face.

* * *

Garnet was once again thrown, this time against the wall of a warehouse.

"Watch it asshole!" Garnet yelled, completely ignoring what her family said about curse word and manners.

"Oh quiet down kid" Bear said with a sigh "we're not going to hurt".

"As long as you shut up, and help us leer in Belladonna" Lion explained, sitting down on an old wooden chair "I'm sure Adam would reword us handsomely if we were to bring her to him".

Garnet was silent, after finding out Blake was once part of the White Fang she wanted nothing to do with her, but... even then she hates the White Fang way more then Blake right now "like hell I'll ever help YOU!".

Lion sneered at the younger Faunus "come on kid, you should be honoured. Your helping the White Fang, the group that's going to make the Faunus rulers of this world and show those humans who's really in charge".

"I'll never let that happen" Garnet said, her eyes burning determination "I promise to destroy the White Fang, and an Arc never goes back on their word".

"Arc?" Snake spoke up curiously.

"You know something Snake?" Bear asked.

Snake nodded "yes, the Arc family are well known in the village I grew up in, although the last I checked, they were a family of humans".

"Is that so" Lion said, before laughing "that makes so much sense, sorry kid but looks like your head been fill with a bunch of lies, that 'family' of your's probably sees you as nothing more then a little pet they took pity on and decided to take in".

"You don't know a damn thing about them, their better then you'll ever be!" Garnet replied in anger.

Lion slammed his fist onto the table near him, coursing his weapon that was on top of it to jump slightly in the air "SHUT UP!".

The warehouse was silent after that, everyone's attention drawn to the brown haired lion Faunus who growled out his words with clenched fists "humans have killed our kind for generations, and even in this supposed peace we now have our people are still treated like trash. This is our justices, our rebellion! AND THOSE BASTARDS DESERVE IT!".

Another silence washed over the warehouse.

Garnet quietly sat by the wall which coursed Lion to smirk, thinking he had finally gotten through to the kid, but before he could speak again a small chuckle broke the silence. Many of the White Fang looked between each other to see if it was one of them, but eventually most of them had their attention to where the source of the laughing was...

...Garnet.

"And what, prey tell is so funny" Lion asked.

Garnet stopped laughing, looking down at the floor "it's true that some humans are unjust, and cruel to Faunus..." the young Arc said, which coursed Lion's smirk to widen until she looked up and he saw the fire in her eyes.

"But what about you? the White Fang?" Garnet asked "do you really believe any of this is justice, that any of these attacks and murders will bring the Faunus piece, well let me tell you something, it won't!. All you'll do is bring war to the world again and have to watch as all the people you care for are broken or killed, all because you couldn't control your temper and forced the kingdoms to fight back".

"You know nothing-" Lion growled, before being cut off by Garnet.

"I now enough, you say your fighting for the Faunus but what about those who choose not to fight, those who just want to live a peaceful, quiet life. But you force yourself on them, demand that they do what you say... and if they don't, you kill them without a second of hesitation" Garnet said, her voice quivering softly but anger still laced her words "because that's all you are... people who can't face this world, so you throw tantrums like children".

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU BRAT!" Lion roared.

He quickly grabbed his buzz-saw weapon and swung it vertically upwards, creating a large green aura blade that was sent flying towards Garnet.

Said cat Faunus refused to look away, even though she was scared she did not want to show in front of these people. But before the attack hit a figure jumped in front of her and took it head on, an explosion of green aura covering the two.

As the dust cleared Garnet was able to see the person who protected her, although her eyes widened when it wasn't her brother she saw in front of her...

"Blake".

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The two Beacon students were able to finally catch up to where the Scrolls tracker had lead them. They searched around the building to find a easy access point and in only a few seconds they came across a window that could open, it was easy for Blake to climb up near by crates although Jaune had a bit more trouble, but when they did they could hear voices from inside, one that was very familiar._

 _"Garnet" Jaune said in a panic, seeing and hearing his little sister almost losing her temper._

 _Blake on the other hand had her eyes widen in shock, she could see the anger in her eyes but also something else... pain, it was pain Blake could see in her eyes as Garnet talked about how the White Fang treats Faunus who don't do as they say 'is that why-'._

 _Blake's thoughts were cut off when the lion Faunus launched an aura blade attack, both teens reacted quickly and tried to intercept the attack, but Blake could tell that Jaune wouldn't make it in time to block it with his shield, so with her mind made up Blake used a combination of her Semblance and aura to launch herself in front of the younger cat Faunus._

 _The next thing she felt was a blade of aura hitting her back and blinding pain._

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

"Really... wish... I had Gambol Shroud" Blake panted as she held her back in pain, her aura visible weakening.

"Bla... Blake?" Garnet said in shock.

Before either of them could say anything, loud laughter filled the warehouse.

Everyone turned their attention to the lion Faunus who was billowing with laughter before looking to the two with a smug smirk "well isn't it the traitor. Man, taking this kid has really paid off".

Blake tried to stand up but the damage she took made her fall back to the ground. All she could do was glare at the people before her.

"Ha, you can't even stand" Lion said as he stated to slowly walk towards the two "you were one the White Fang's best, yet here you are now a disgrace to your kind".

"ENOUGH!"

The entirety of the room was drawn to the source of the voice and saw the blonde knight make his way between the White Fang, Blake and Garnet "your not going to lay a hand on my sister or my friend".

"And what could you do to all of us Human" Lion said as the Faunus around him started to draw their weapons.

In return Jaune pulled his Scroll from his pocket "one of my sisters created a special app that makes a high pitched sound that no normal person can hear" from his Scroll Jaune turned down some kind of dial. With that a loud constant beep fills the warehouse which coursed some people to cover their ears.

Lion snarled at the blonde "you think some dog whistle will work on us, it's filthy humans like you-".

"Are you an idiot, I said I was playing this before we got here" Jaune said cutting the angered Faunus off.

"What"

"I'm not using this sound for you..."

* * *

Outside of the warehouse footsteps could be heard moving closer to one of the walls.

"So this is where the signal is coming from".

A fist was pulled back and then sent flying towards the wall.

* * *

"...but for someone else"

Soon after Jaune said that said, the wall near the White Fang members exploded into rubble.

"WHAT!" Lion yelled as some of the rubble flew towards them coursing Lion to jump away, a few unlucky White Fang were to slow and hit by the flying debris.

"Wow sis, a little overboard?" Jaune asked with a joking smile, which coursed both Blake and Garnet to stare at Jaune until they looked to the new formed hole in the wall.

Just like Jaune said, Iris walked through the wall with her black case in her left hand "sorry I took so long, I had to find some place to leave Amber".

* * *

The young Bear Faunus sat on one of the many stools of A Simple Wok, eating from a large bowl of Salmon Ramen, there was also a stack of five other bowls next to her with the old man who runs the place staring at the little girl in shock.

* _Barp_ *

"Excuse me" Amber said as she moved her now sixth empty bowl next to the others "~another please~".

The owner of the shop simply stared at the young Faunus child.

* * *

"But there's no need to worry..." Iris said as she undid the two latches on her suitcase.

With a quick swing of her arm Iris threw the case to the side, coursing the lead to fly open and the continence of the case to spill into the air. What flew from the case coursed many of the people around to widen their eyes in shock, in the air were two large single edges swords of different colours -one red and the other blue- with the opposite sides being completely flat, Iris grabbed one of the sword by the hilt and then swung the flat side of it into the flat side of the other sword, a loud metallic click was heard and the two sword combined into one larger sword, a giant Gladius from the look of it, the colour of the two sword also seemed to merge, becoming a deep purple.

"...This will all be over in a second".

"Woah" Garnet said in awe, and Blake couldn't help but agree.

The White Fang were silent, completely disoriented by the arrival of this new opponent. The silence was broken when Lion decided to speak, his voice filled to the brim with anger "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, IT'S JUST ONE- UGH!".

Before Lion could finish Iris had appeared in front of him, her fist planted squarely in his stomach which coursed him to double over and his Aura to visible shatter.

"That was for kidnapping my sister" Iris said coldly.

"You bastard!" Bear yelled, readying her Kanabo to crush Iris's head.

Iris on the other hand had other plans, she quickly pivoted on her foot with her left arm outstretched delivering a devastating blow with the back of her closed fist, connecting to Bear's jaw. As Bear was lifted off the ground from the hit Iris grabbed the Faunus by the ankle before she could get to far in the air.

"And this..." Iris exclaimed as she threw the White Fang member towards Snake, the force at which she was thrown gave him little time to react so the two ended up crashing together and flying back into a wall which kicked up a cloud of dust, the wall cracking under the force "was for HURT MY BROTHER'S FRIEND!".

The warehouse had gone deathly silent, all of the remaining White Fang stared in shock at the woman who had just taken down three of their strongest fighter in nothing but a few seconds. Iris pointed her sword towards the remaining terrorists, who either flinched back or drew their weapon but all of them were doing one thing the same, shaking in fear.

"So..."

* * *

"Ozpin, are you sure we should leave this to just the students" Gylnda asked, slightly worried for the young cat Faunus who has ran off.

"There's no need to worry, the students have Miss Arc with them if trouble were to arise" Ozpin said calmly, taking a sip from his mug of coffee "after all, one does not earn the title of **Oni** without being a force to be reckoned with"

* * *

"...who's next" Iris said, her tone cold as ice and hair shrouding her face in shadows, the only thing anyone could see was a purple light being generated from her pupils.

In that moment everyone in the warehouse had -besides Jaune- a a single thought...

' _She's a demon_ '.

* * *

 **A/N: I actually thought of iris's title while writing this chapter, basically her two sword are based off of the red and blue oni.**

 **I also didn't re-read through it for spelling mistakes so there might be more then usual.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
